The Land of Legends
by jojo07
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is a shelter princess with a desire for adventure and curiosity. But two worlds collide when she makes a contract with a hybrid, unknowingly making him her protector. It was after a brutal attack that she finds herself in another world and a chance for the adventure she was looking for. Will she take it? Welcome to The Land of Legends. Epic-length.
1. Chapter 1

**The Land of Legends**

**伝説の土地**

* * *

_There, do you see it? Up there on the highest hill in this forest lays a wondrous castle, wide as a football field and tall as a skyscraper, wanting to touch the sky, wanting to do the impossible. The residents are The Hyuuga—they are not cruel, like many antagonists with power and greed, but kind and generous. Their castle represents them and thus, are coated with a soft brown color and built with the best that Japan has to offer, exerting power and wealth. The gates are huge and magnificent, a giant protecting the castle for any enemies. Within the walls of the palace lay what seems like millions of rooms—including the ball room where his majesty enjoys the music and laughter along with his queen. Many windows and doors litter the palace. The doors were made with the best wood from around the world with handles made from silver to gold. But there lies a wing in the south that is both nonexistent and existent. It is visible to the one it deems worthy and hides itself when it feels the greed rolling off the person. The mystery shrouding the south wing is kept in the minimum and it's never been discovered with the exception of a few. The story starts when a coincidence leads to a purpose. Was it really an accident when a young girl stumbles upon the south wing? Was she _**The Chosen One**_?_

* * *

"Hinata-sama you mustn't—" But it was too late, much to the servants dismay. The young hime opened the gate of the cage, freeing the birds. Hyuuga Hinata watched with happiness in her eyes as the birds flew higher and higher. She watched as they sung to each other, rejoicing and tasting their freedom. She, too, wished to taste the sweetness of freedom and to be able to feel the earth underneath her feet. She wished to dance underneath the light of the moon and not stop till her breathing becomes uneven and her legs wobble with every movement. Oh, how she wishes to be _free_.

A noise sounding like a door opening startled all on the balcony and every head turned to the source of sound except Hinata, who simply walked towards the white marble railing, her small hands gripping it as her eyes focused on the horizon where a few fleeting birds can be seen.

"Oh, Hyuuga-sama!" chorused the servants, all bowing down. Hyuuga-sama just smiled and raised a petite pale hand, signaling to all stand.

"In my castle, we are all equals," the older Hyuuga said with a gentle smile.

The servants nodded and one boldly stepped forward. She played with her dress before looking at the queen.

"Sumimasen, Hyuuga-sama, but Hinata-sama just did it quickly and—and we couldn't…"

The older Hyuuga smiled and rested her hand on the servants shoulder. "Hush up, child. I see what she did and you are not in fault. Please, do not trouble yourself." She gave the servant a smile and immediately the servant relaxed. Hyuuga-sama looked at her daughter who still had a dreamy gaze in her lavender light eyes and then she looked at the many servants. "If I may ask a favor, can all of you depart so I can talk to my child alone?"

All the servants chorused a "Hai!" and left, the last one closing an expensive glass door. Hyuuga-sama smiled and slowly made her way to her daughter's side. Her dress was white, pure, and her sleeves were a light shade of purple. The slap of skin meeting marble floor indicated she wore no slippers, like a proper queen must. Hyuuga-sama stopped at Hinata's side and she too gazed at the horizon.

"Hina-chan, if I can ask why did you free those birds?"

"Ano, because kaa-chan, they were crying for f-freedom…" Hinata looked down, bashful, and tucked her fists under her chin.

The queen's lavender light eyes widened before she composed herself. She smiled and she gracefully went on her knees. She softly turned her daughter to face her and the queen brushed a stray of Hinata's dark purple ink hair behind her ear. Hyuuga-sama smiled and looked into her daughter's eyes. "Hina-chan, how did you know they were crying for freedom?"

Hinata, wanting to look away but couldn't underneath her mother's piercing gaze, answered quickly, "Ano…because I k-know that no one would want to b-be stuck in a c-cage for the rest of their lives…"

The queen nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer. She stood straight and looked at the horizon. She sighed and leaned against the railing. "Hinata…is that how you feel?" Hinata was silent and the seven year old didn't know how to respond. The queen nodded once again and turned to her. "Do not be afraid to say how you feel Hinata. It's understandable to feel this _need _to explore…" 'I too felt it,' the queen thought. "But you know, Hinata, that you cannot—"

"—go outside, r-right kaa-chan?" Hinata looked at her mother, her short hime-style hair swished with her movement. Hinata looked down and twiddled her fingers. "I-I know bu-but I can't s-stop myself from w-wanting to go b-beyond the castle gates…"

The queen abruptly grabbed her daughters hand and tugged her towards the closed doors. "Then, my young hime, I must show you a way to escape this dreadful place, ne?"

Hinata's eyes widened. Did her mother in fact mean…?

The Queen opened the door gently and proceeded to take Hinata down the endless hallways of the castle. Hinata looked down to see her mother's bare feet peek out once in a while underneath her white dress. The young Hyuuga girl picked up her purple dress slightly to see white slippers hugging her cute little feet.

"A-Ano, kaa-chan…?"

"Hai, Hina-chan?"

"Wh-When would I be able to walk bare-barefooted?"

The Queen slowed her walking and looked at her daughter. Sadly, the weak immune system carried within Hinata's body denied her the joy of feeling everything under her feet—including outside. The Queen tried to reason with her husband, to let their daughter explore the world, but he sternly shook his head, counteracting that it'll be foolish to let their daughter go out to the world where she can easily be killed by the simplest of cold winds or a splash of water. The queen wishes, at some point during the day, that her daughter was born healthy but it is unwise to wish for something for then the future can be changed dramatically. The queen, too, suffers from a weak body but by now, in her adult years, the chances of her dropping dead are very slim, a contrast to her daughters. But, even though her husband did let her walk around the castle barefooted after much begging and puppy looks, he _did not _allow her and Hinata to venture beyond the brick walls protecting the castle. And sadly, the Queen was afraid Hinata would never be able to go beyond the walls.

Something tickled the memories of the Queen when she thought of her and her daughter's health. A blurred image, a forgotten past, and she quickly touched her forehead, concerned over the small headache. The Queen frowned. Something felt like it was missing. Something from her past that she couldn't quite grasp. She shook her head. She will ponder on that later on.

"Hina-chan, maybe someday you will," answered the queen slowly and hesitantly.

The young girl nodded and followed her mother after they resumed their walking. The Queen stopped in front of double doors and opened it quickly. She smiled and showed her daughter the way in. Hinata looked around and was fascinated by the many books. Who knew they had a library?

"Hinata, come over here please." The young girl nodded and ran her way to her mother's side. Her mother smiled at the wide-eyed girl and took out a book from a shelf. She grabbed the young girl's hand and pulled her to a sofa in the middle of the large room. They both sat down and the mother opened the book. "Hinata, listen carefully. This is your exit to this castle. With this, you would travel around the world and be what you want to be. This is the key to your freedom and don't you ever forget it for a book is a man's best friend. They show you lessons through grand tales and they speak of tragedies through the eyes of a princess from a faraway land. And not only that, my child, but they show you worlds unimaginable, even worlds not existent here on Earth." Hinata was practically jumping on her seat, eager to read.

But then she stilled, one problem arising. "Ano, kaa-chan…I c-c-c-can't…"

The Queen smiled and scooted closer to her daughter till their hips touched. "Hinata, you will never learn unless you take the first step. Now, let us begin. Once upon a time…" And so for the rest of the afternoon and the touching of the night, both daughter and mother sat in the room of the library. Book after book they read, adventure after adventure they traveled together. They fought monsters with seven arms and thousands of eyes then they ventured off to the darkest of caves and discovered a treasure beyond imagination. Then Hinata became the Queen of a faraway land while Hyuuga-sama became a courageous warrior trying to save the Queen of an assassination. The room was full of laughter and warmth, a bonding that no one can break.

A knock echoed throughout the room. The Queen simply looked up while Hinata jumped high. The Queen giggled, a hand covering her beautiful painted lips, before looking at the door.

"You may come in," called out the Queen.

A servant poked her head inside. "Natsu-sama, Hiashi-sama requests your presence within his chambers."

Natsu sighed and looked down at Hinata who had a pout on her face. "Ne, my hime, I have a challenge for you." Hinata perked up. Natsu smiled and stood from the couch. She gracefully made her way to one of the shelves and took a book. She made her away back and gave the book to Hinata with a bow. "Hina-chan, your challenge is to read this book."

Hinata hesitantly took the book and whispered, "But, kaa-chan, I-I c-c-can't…"

Natsu smiled and kissed Hinata's forehead. "You will learn if you want to, my sunshine. Learn to escape from here and then, perhaps, you too will take flight towards the horizon." Natsu straightened and walked towards the door. "Arigatou, Shurui-san, you may go." Shurui smiled and bowed.

Hinata looked on with her big eyes full of innocence and wonder. She looked down at the book on her hand. She smiled and opened the cover; the first thing catching her attention was a picture of a fox. She traced the fox's smile and tails. She will learn to read, no matter what, so she can escape.

* * *

Hinata yawned and stretched, her arms coming out from the covers of her bed. She opened one eye and lazily dragged its way to her window, seeing that the sun was high in the sky. She opened the other quickly and sat up. She jumped off her bed and made her way to the bathroom, which was consequently on the other side of the hallway. She opened her door slowly and closed it quickly, not wanting to waste time. She walked slowly, trying her best to look elegant and as a princess of her kingdom, despite wearing her nightgown and her bed hair pointing in all directions. While walking her way to the bathroom, she greeted many of the servants and butlers, bowing to each and every one despite her status as princess. They returned the greeting with equal enthusiasm and happiness. Each and every one loved the princess who treated them as family and they never forgotten that little detail. Just like their Queen, they would say and sigh, remembering her gentle and kind gestures.

Hinata smiled at the last butler that passed her before opening the last door of the hallway. She closed it quickly and sighed, not seeing her sister or mother. She quickly took off her nightgown and smiled, making a mental note to say thanks to Kurin-san for warming up her bath. The room was large, enough to fit ten people in. The tiles were white and there were five individual stalls with small stools accompanying them. She quickly sat down and filled the wooden bucket with water. She washed her delicate sixteen year old body with a sponge filled with flowery scented soap. She rubbed before dumping the water on her body. She looked warily about; making sure her sister wasn't around. It was eight in the morning, a non-acceptable time for a princess to be _barley _waking up. Hinata knew that if she was discovered by her sister, the little devil would surely probe on why her onee-chan stood up late, _again_. Hinata quickly made her way to the tub of warm water and she ungracefully dumped her body in. She sighed and closed her eyes, remembering last night's story.

This time the book she chose was full of dragons and goblins. But there was also a romance. The princess, the damsel and distress, was being guarded by an army of trolls and goblins whose weapons consisted of the sharpest swords and flame throwers. A brave knight charged forward, with the help of wizards and witches. At the end, as other cliché stories, the knight took the hand of the princess and requested the king to marry her, falling in love with the damsel ever since he first saw her and vice versa: and they lived happily ever after.

Hinata sighed and her hands came out from under the water. She stretched out her hand and imagined that a handsome prince took it, kissing her knuckles while she blushed prettily. "_Would you marry me, Hinata-hime?_" "Hai…" Hinata answered dreamily, her eyes half-lidded. Oh how she wished for her own prince to come rescue her. Then, they'll fall in love at first sight, like the many princesses she's read about. At the end, they'll live happily ever—

"Oi, Hinata!" Hinata screeched and jumped out of the tub. She hit the tile floor hard and water gushed out, making the floor slippery. Hinata sat up and whined, one of her pale hands coming up to massage the back of her head. She opened her eyes and shrieked when she saw Hanabi staring at her.

"Why are you taking a bath now? Don't you know it's late? Do you even know what time it is? Oh, otou-san is going to be so mad!" Hanabi smiled and looked like she was about to walk out, her lavender eyes glinting with mischief.

"W-Wait!" cried out Hinata, her hand outstretched. "A-Ano, I'll give you my desert for a whole week if you w-won't tell otou-sama what happened." Hanabi blinked.

"Well? Is that all you're going to offer?"

Hinata frowned. This was the exact reason why she tried to avoid her imouto. That devious little child knew what to do in order to get something her way. "Ano, what about for a month?"

Hanabi placed a hand on her hip.

"T-Two months…?"

A cocked eyebrow.

"F-Fine, a year."

"Ah, now we're talking onee-chan!" Hanabi smiled and patted her older sister on her head. She then smirked and squatted down on the still drench princess. She quickly grabbed her sister's oversized breasts and exclaimed, "Wow, onee-chan, who knew you had such _large _breasts!" She squeezed them.

"H-HANABI!"

* * *

Hinata sighed and hugged her towel tighter around herself. She sat down on her bed, her wet inky blue black hair tickling her skin. Hinata looked up to see her box of treasures tucked underneath her wardrobe. With a small smile, she crawled over to the simple looking cardboard box. She opened the flaps and took out a worn out light purple blanket. She smiled, distant laughter echoed in her head and flashes when she was a child appeared in her mind, playing like a projector. She placed the blanket back and took out a photo, her fingertips tracing over everyone's figure. The last item in the small box caught her attention, as it always did when she looked over the items in the small container. She dropped her photo gently and picked up the necklace with delicate hands. She doesn't quite remember who gave her the necklace but her mother said that it was wrapped around her blanket when she was little. She traced the pendant, a circle with a fire ball in the middle. She placed the necklace back in the box and closed the flaps. While putting back her little box, she wondered why she never wore the piece of jewelry and for some odd reason, she had no desire to. Even though she treasured it, the idea of wearing it seemed…absurd. Why can't she wear the necklace?

* * *

Hinata changed into a white with purple flowers dress with black sleeves and her slippers were silky white. She hummed happily and the little hop on her step indicated to anyone that she was making her way to her favorite spot: the library. Over the years, Hinata learned to read due to the determination to accomplish her challenge. Once Hinata had the reading down, she began to devour the worlds of one book then another and another. She stood up many nights reading and reading, never once letting down her book. And once she finished one, many servants saw her reading another. Hinata was just fascinated about the little books. It was marvelous how they could take just about anyone to many places around the world. The words can demolish the current place one was occupying and replace it with a battlefield or a dungeon.

Hinata opened the door and quickly closed it. She made her way to the stair case on the left side. She climbed many steps before reaching a shelf. She swiftly took out a book and immediately began to read it. Oh, how fascinating! This one was about a witch's potion! Suddenly, the whole room shook and Hinata toppled over, landing on her bottom. She winced and massaged the sore muscle before standing up. This was the reason why she tried to arrive early. Despite being of high class, the castle still had some fixing to do (fixing, meaning that her father didn't wish to spend _much _money on the old pipes because it was a waste and it was better that the money was invested into something more _useful_). As if the old pipes in this castle _wasn't _important. Of course they were! And now because of his _oh so wise _decision, all the occupants of this old castle were to suffer the occasional tremor that those old pipes gave out.

Hinata shook her head and giggled at her father's decision before standing up. She looked around to make sure any books weren't dropped and to her dismay one was lying on the floor. She sighed and placed her book on the shelf before walking over to pick up the book. She heaved slightly and used both hands to carry it. Who knew it was heavy? Interested now, Hinata fingered the case. It was made of old brown leather and she looked at the pages from the side. She can tell it's quite ancient because it was yellow and perhaps fragile. Curious, she sat down against the shelves and opened the book. A dust all but flew into her face and she coughed up a storm. She scrunched up her face and looked at the first page. Her eyes widened and she said the title out loud, "The Outline of the Hyuuga Castle." Hinata immediately scanned the pages, interested about her house.

There were notes on the sidelines about where to place certain things. There were multiple blueprints about the garden, the ballroom, the rooms, etc. Then it'll go into detail about what's within each wing. Hinata read each and every note, took mental notes about possible escape routes, and was amazed at the complicity of it. She turned another page and was surprised about the title. "The South Wing" it said. But that was odd because her father had shown every inch of this castle to her; he even made her memorize every single spec. So it was odd that there was, in fact, a south wing. Hinata, however, did not notice how easily the papers slipped from the book, loose they were but the young naïve child was too intrigued into the book. Hinata, with wide eyes, saw the entrance of the wing. It was blocked by what seemed as a large door, curving from the top but had sharp edges at the bottom. She glanced at the side notes and was perplexed by the change of calligraphy. While the others were more neat and well written, this one looked scratched up, just lines and a few wiggles. Hinata squinted and tried her best to read the words.

"…door has…ano, engraving…? O-of a…rose…? Ano…made from the trees of the forest." Hinata stopped, puzzled about that one sentence. Why would her father, someone who wasted millions of dollars for door handles, let a door be built from wood of the forest? It made no sense. Hinata shook her head and turned to the next page. It was a complete sketch on how the door was to be seen. A large tree was engraved on it and its leaves touch the top of the door. Its roots spread out at the bottom and what seemed like petals floated downwards. Little details made the sketch more realistic and Hinata has never seen such magnificent texture. She traced the picture and wondered how the real door looked like. Her head snapped up and she immediately scrambled to her feet. If this book was the outline of her castle then surely this south wing was here! She raced down the stairs and opened the doors wide.

But, to her dismay, Hinata crashed into someone. "O-Oh, sumimasen!" cried out Hinata, her long inky blue purple hair covering her face. She grabbed the book and turned to see who the person she bumped into was. Hinata gasped when she saw her mother rubbing her head. "O-Oh, kaa-chan, a-are you okay?!" Hinata dropped her book and picked up her mother.

"Oh, Hina-chan, it's just you. I'm fine, dear. Just a little collisional, is all." Natsu straightened her elegant purple kimono and smiled at Hinata, who looked like a nervous wreck. "Hina-chan, you must get ready. Diplomats from another kingdom are coming their way. A grand feast is to be held tonight at the ballroom, so remember to use your kimono." Hinata nodded and excused herself. Her mother quirked an eyebrow and said to the retreating Hinata, "Hinata, what do you carry there?"

Hinata stopped and turned slowly. She smiled and showed her mother the book. "I-It's a book showing the structure of the castle, kaa-chan."

Natsu immediately frowned and what seemed as curiosity sparkled in her eyes before it quickly vanished. Natsu nodded and walked away.

Hinata sighed. It seemed that the south wing would have to wait.

* * *

Hinata did not like parties much. She was to wear a kimono, tight showing off her body in case of potential candidates, and plenty of makeup (she felt heavy underneath the fake beauty and the kimono barely let her moved). She was to wear a traditional Hyuuga bun (it was so tight it felt like someone was stretching the skin of her face backwards) with the traditional Hyuuga flower pin embedded on her hair (it felt like someone was stabbing her skull). But Hinata was use to this get up since she was small and in order to survive the excruciating pain, she placed herself somewhere away from the ballroom. Somewhere far away, like in her books. Perhaps today she'll place herself in…a tower! Yes, a tall brick tower and fire was circling around from the bottom. She could hear the clashes of a battle and Hinata was prepared with her sword on one hand and her shield on the other. The door was knocked down by a group of men. They all charged at her and she gracefully moved between them, her sword slicing her enemies easily. She looked back to see—

"Hinata," called out her father. She blinked and turned to the side. She blinked owlishly and inclined her head. "There's a…" Hiashi looked at the entrance of the ballroom. Hinata looked at his direction and saw what made her father call out to her. There stood a handsome man and quite frankly was staring right at her. Hinata blushed and looked at the floor.

"A-Ano…"

"I think it'll be best if you go up to him and say something, Hinata," said her father, his eyes looking at his daughter with sternness.

"Oh, Hiashi-kun, do you remember our times when we were young?" Remarkably, Hiashi blushed and stuttered out nonsense. "I remember when we were just fourteen and you took me out to the garden in your castle. You took my hand and then—"

"Natsu," Hiashi said sternly, hinting on her to stop.

"Nani? Is there a problem, Hiashi-kun?" Natsu batted her eyelashes and looked at him with a puppy look.

"Well, I believe that we shouldn't discuss this in front of so many—"

"Do you remember our first kiss, Hiashi-kun?"

"Natsu, don't you dare—"

"Listen my children, your father took me to a drawing room and…" Hinata managed to escape the ballroom and she silently thanked her brilliant mother. She walked with excitement towards her room, her steps as light as a ghost. Her eyes darted around the hallway before opening her door. She immediately shredded off her kimono and took off the flower pins, which was holding up the bun. Her hair fell, a wave of midnight blue underneath the moons light, and Hinata smiled blissfully, massaging her skull while walking towards her wardrobe. She took out a simple white strap dress that reached her knees and she quickly put it on before reaching over to the large book. She was about to grab her slippers before hesitating. 'No one is watching,' she thought, walking out of her room, barefooted. 'No one would have to know…' She smiled widely before reaching the end of the hallway. The sound of skin slapping against marble floor echoed in the empty long hallways and Hinata loved it. The feeling of the coldness spiking underneath her feet made her feel free, made her feel that she can do absolutely anything.

She opened another door and reached the middle of the castle. Hinata gave herself a minute to admire the true beauty of her home. It was an extremely large room, the middle naked while the furniture leaned against the walls, seeming tired from just standing in the isolated and large room all day. The marbles were painted with a rich light caramel color while the crystal white chandelier hung from the ceiling. In each wall was one door leading to the north, west, or east wing. Now, this is where it got complicated. Hinata specifically remembered this room because in one wall there wasn't a door, like the others, but a window giving the sun or moon light an opportunity to bathe the room. She would always go on her tippy toes and let her fingertips run over the warm glass, imagining that one day she would be able to feel the grass underneath her and climb the Rocky Mountains.

Hinata looked to where the window was supposed to be but to her surprise, she sees a door leading to the south of the castle. She looked at the simple wooden door, cocking her head to the side. Weird, she thought while walking over to it, there was never a door here. She touched the door slowly, feeling the wooden texture underneath her fingertips, amazed that there _was _a door. She opened the book quickly and turned the door knob. She entered and closed the door behind her, the resounding _click _bouncing off the walls.

* * *

"Ah, was it this turn or was it the other…?" Hinata stopped, beyond confused now. She stood still in the middle of a dark hallway, a few lit lanterns flickering off and on making the barely dim room give off an aura of horror. Her hands shook, her thoughts kicking in. What if she got lost? No one knows where the south wing laid and, to be precise, no one knows that she actually left the ballroom. Usually the parties that her father host ends pass midnight and sadly, she believes, the day has barely turned night. Fear gripped her weak heart and the only thing she could hear was the thundering of her heartbeat. Under the influence of fear, Hinata turned the pages quickly, trying to find a way out. Her eyes lit when a map of a hallway appeared. She began to walk forward and read the few instructions written off to the side. She squinted, the handwriting getting harder to read. If she didn't know any better, she thought that a commoner perhaps wrote this. Its calligraphy was mere scribbles, the strokes overlapping with one another. Excuse her French, but why would a commoner make blueprints of the castle? Wouldn't it be the builder's responsibility to map out the structure of the castle?

Hinata shook her head and made a left turn. Suddenly, it grew eerily quiet. It was quiet before, yes, but it seemed as if the hush wind was silenced by an invisible force and the moaning of her house was taken off its misery. She darted her eyes around and squinted when she was a shape at the end of the hallway. Candles were placed on each side of the walls, its wax dripping and landing on the floor. Its light flickering and Hinata was dearly afraid that its warmth would vanish. She reached the end of her journey and gasped, the book slipping from her numb fingers.

With awe shining in her eyes, Hinata stepped forward. She lightly placed her pale hand against the wooden large door. Her fingertips began to trace the carving of a tree. Hinata was fascinated by the amazing texture. Underneath her skin she felt the roughness of the authentic tree bark and small little splinters scratching her skin. She paid no mind to the small little stabs and instead her eyes roamed up towards the tree's branches. Its leaves were fluffed, reaching the ceiling, and what looked like cherry blossoms were descending down. Her hand instinctively reached to touch the blossoms and her eyes bore into the door. Truly, this was a masterpiece created by the hands of a great architect. She took a step back and her heel touched the worn out book. She glanced behind her and picked it up, cradling the book close to her chest. Her eyes danced around the door and it landed on the rusty handle. Her palm rested on it and twisted it slightly, the door creaking.

It swung open and Hinata marveled at the setting disposed before her. The room was lit in a beautiful color of yellow and orange, the candles illuminating every inch of the room. In the middle was a door, two stair cases on each side leading to a second floor. Her mouth dropped slightly when she saw shelves upon shelves of books. Was this another library? She placed the heavy book on a nearby table and her feet carried her to the stairs. She reached the top and her hands reached for a book, however, she stopped when she read the spine of it. It was a language unknown to her. It wasn't Japanese and as far as she can tell, it wasn't English either. She quirked an eyebrow and noticed all the other books were the same. Some of the calligraphy was different but the language certainly wasn't Japanese. She gave out a disappointed sigh and descended down the stairs.

The second thing that caught her attention was the door in the middle of the room. Her steps quickened and she reached the door in a manner of seconds. Her eyes softened and her fingertips touched the craving on the door. It was a craving of a fox, its snout pulled back slightly showing off its fangs. Its eyes were narrowed; its pupil dilated as if it was watching its prey. However, what made her raise an eyebrow was the nine tails swaying behind the magnificent animal. 'Nine tails?' thought Hinata, her hand tracing the outline. 'How beautiful…' She twisted the wooden handle and a breeze of what smelled like old, worn out books invaded her nostrils.

Once again, the south wing surprised Hinata. The room was small and shaped like a circle, shelves surrounding every direction Hinata turned to. The books were covered with dust and the smell made her sneeze loudly. This time she noticed that these books were written in Japanese and she gave a small smile in appreciation. Finally, something to read! She grabbed a random book and opened it, reading the title out loud.

"How to Summon a Kitsune," Hinata whispered, quirking an eyebrow. A demon fox? Now here's a story she's never read before! Sure, she's read about trolls, dragons, and monsters with eleven arms and hundred eyes but never had she read about demons. It intrigued her and she turned the page, excited to start her new adventure.

"A kitsune, as any Japanese person knows, is a demon fox. There are many mystery's revolving around the supernatural kind and one main fact that stands out from the rest is the clans. The kitsune clans are segregated depending on the power they wield within their body. But there was one clan that overruled the rest, The Kurama Clan. Their immense power was rivaled with the gods and feared amongst everyone they crossed paths with. However, there came a new threat and the elders quickly scrambled for a solution. They reached out for the humans and came to an agreement. The humans will exterminate this new threat and the Kurama Clan will lend them their power—more specifically, they themselves will become their weapons. A summoning contract was ensued and the power of the kitsune became known in Earth." Hinata turned the page. "To summon a kitsune is fairly simple but one must be warned. They are fearless monsters that will destroy anything in their path. Be careful when contacting a fox demon, they might betray you with their claws and fangs. Wield them and control them. Make them your weapon and become the warrior you always wanted to be."

Hinata fingered the edges of the paper and wondered what kind of folklore this was. This book was obviously really old but how old exactly? Kitsune aren't heard much anymore in Japan, much less any kind of Japanese supernatural beings so why would the Hyuuga castle house a book as such? She shrugged. There's no harm in reading it then, right?

"Now, to summon a kitsune say these words:

_O, beings as gods_

_Beauty as Earth_

_Hear my prayer_

_Hear my plea_

_Lend me thy power_

_And make me a king_." Hinata paused and glanced around, the grip on the book tightened. Her eyes glanced around the room to see if anything was misplaced or that anything was _summoned _but her hope was crushed. She sighed and closed the book.

Suddenly the room shook and roared like the sound of a furious lion. The books tumbled off their respected shelf and the door jumped up and down. The candles fire flickered off but their warmth returned as quickly as they disappeared. A harsh wind blew and Hinata screamed when a loud sound echoed within the room. A weak tornado began to form, the wind picking up loose papers and some light books. Hinata watched on with fascination with a twinge of fear. A figure emerged from the tornado and Hinata tumbled onto the door. Her hand reached for the handle and quickly turned it, scrambling out of the room. The figure followed her. Hinata reached for the main door and to her dismay, the handle didn't turn. She turned quickly and the figure stood a few feet away from her.

The figure went on one knee and bowed.

"You summoned me, hime-sama," said the figure, their voice deep and rumbling.

Hinata gasped and placed her bent index finger on her bottom lip. "H-Hime-sama…?"

"Hai, you have summoned me so now I am under your wing." The figure kept his head bowed, his blond hair obscuring her view form his face.

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes or ears. She actually summoned a kitsune! No, this couldn't be! A kitsune was just a Japanese old folklore and non-existent. It wasn't supposed to be real! But here was a man who coincidentally appeared after she said those magical words in the middle of the room. She let her eyes take in his figure and her body tensed. He was wearing a black kimono, his hakama (the skirt/long pants of a kimono) a light gray color. A katana was strapped on his hip, the saya a light gray. His tan skin wore battle scars, however little they may be, and his blond hair reached his shoulders, the top spiked up. On both sides of his cheeks, he appeared to have three whisker marks. How odd. But the most awed detail about the person was, in fact, his yellow fox ears and tail flickering every once in a while.

His body tensed when Hinata approached. Her fingers lightly touched his shoulders and she gasped.

"You are real!" she squealed, jumping a few feet back. "I-I-I didn't th-think this would work b-b-but it did and I-I don't know what to do now a-and—"

"Wait, wait, wait," the man said, standing up. "You didn't know this was a summoning contract?"

"No, well, i-it said it was b-but I thought it'll be a-a story but it wasn't and now—"

"Wait," the person crossed their arms, "you summoned me for no reason, at all."

Hinata nodded.

"You do know what you just did, right?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly.

The person sighed and massaged his temples, his eyes screwed shut. "Damn it. The moment you said those 'magical words', as you phrased it, meant that I am, starting from now till _you _feel like breaking off the contract, your personal kitsune. You are my master and I am your obedient servant," he mockingly bowed, "that does your every whim and follows you everywhere." His blue eyes landed on her widened light lavender ones. "Get it, hime-sama?"

Hinata was speechless. Her soul decided in that moment to leave her body. So, like in every other stressful situation Hinata was thrust upon, she fainted.

* * *

Hinata felt at peace, her body slumped against something warm and comfortable. She yawned and her hands covered her mouth. What time was it? The last thing she remembered was ditching her father's party and searching for the south wing. Then she stumbled upon a room where she read a book about summoning…summoning what?

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, her head swimming in a headache. She looked around and realized that she was in her room. Wasn't she in the south wing? Her eyes landed on a figure that was sitting on the edge of her bed, his blue eyes gazing at her. She squealed and pressed her back against her headboard. Her eyes never left the young man's gaze and heat rushed up to her cheeks. No male has ever stepped foot into her room, much less her otou-sama, but this male kitsune, that she rarely knows, made himself comfortable in her private headquarters. Oh, how scandalizing!

"H-H-H-H-"

"Okay, stop right there please because I have no idea what you're trying to say and its pissing me off." The male stood up and walked around Hinata's room, not noticing her down cast eyes. "You have a nice room, though. I'm guessing you're a princess from a well-heard kingdom, yes?" She nodded, her wide eyes following his every move. "Hm, well no wonder really. You have nice silk for bed sheets; the bed was made with expensive cotton; and look at the size of this wardrobe! I bet you have expensive clothing in there, ne?" The male reached for the doors but Hinata screamed.

"Y-You can't look through a w-w-woman's wardrobe!"

The male smirked before moving away. "I used to live like this too…"

"Ano, wh-what do you me—"

"Anyway, what's your name, hime-sama?" The male turned from the window and looked at Hinata, watching her every move. "Or do you want me to keep calling you 'hime-sama'?"

Hinata shook her head. She unsteadily stood up and her fingers massaged her head. "M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata." She bowed, as practice ever since she was little, and after a while stood up once more. The stranger's face was a mixture of shook, surprise, and a bit of bewilderment.

"Ano…" Hinata played with her fingers and glanced up at the male before looking down. "W-What's your name?"

The stranger's stance tensed and his finger's neared the tsuka (hilt) of his katana. His blue eyes narrowed before darting around Hinata's room. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed, confusion swimming in her eyes. "W-Why wouldn't I be?"

He glared, his palm now resting on the orange tsuka-ito (wrappings around the tsuka). "This isn't a trap?"

Hinata gasped and glanced around her room. "D-Do you think someone planted a trap i-in here? Are we safe?"

He relaxed his stance, his blue eyes taking in her scared and confused form before moving his hand away from his katana. "No. I don't smell or hear anything unusual. The names Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata-sama."

Hinata blushed prettily and ducked her head, her fisted hands resting on her hammering chest. This was the first time she has ever made introductions with a male that wasn't a candidate for her hand. To put it in simplest terms, Uzumaki-san might be her very first friend. And she was excited, yes, because every heroine has a best friend they can rely on and she hopes with all her heart and soul that Uzumaki-san might be the one. Even though he was summoned to be a servant, Hinata can't find it in her heart to treat him as so. It's not only with him but with everyone within these castle walls. It just doesn't sit right with her.

"Ano, you don't have to use that honorific…"

Naruto snorted and unstrapped his katana, placing it on Hinata's bed with delicacy. Her eyes never left the weapon. "Well, I need to because you're in a higher position than me."

Hinata's eyes left the katana and instead focused on the serious Naruto who sat on the edge of her bed. "Well, if you want…we c-can b-b-be…" she mumbled the last part.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that last part." Naruto cupped his ear and grinned when he saw her blushing. She was just so fun to tease.

"W-We can be friends!" She blushed and covered her face.

Naruto laughed boisterously and landed on the floor with a _puff_. His tail swished back and forth and his ears twitched from the loud noise. It wasn't that he was laughing _at _her but the fact that this little human was different from the ones he heard about back home. He imagined them to be a fine specimen of the true definition of a man. Six foot tall, like the giants back at his home, with battle scars littering their muscular body. They'll have ragged beards or missing eyes or teeth, to show how much they don't give a damn how they look. Naruto imagined that the moment he would be summoned, it'll be to slay their enemies and cut down on anyone that crosses his path. However, his katana has yet to taste blood or take away any lives. And, he finds it quite hilarious and amusing, that perhaps this little female summoned _him _to form a friendship! Now that's a joke that'll keep him laughing for the rest of his life.

Naruto wiped a tear and sighed, his stomach tight from the laughing that escaped his lips. He stood up and stared right at her eyes. He might as well give it a shot. There's no harm, is there?

"Sure."

Hinata's eyes widened and her hands lowered. "A-Are you sure?"

Naruto walked to the window, moving the curtain aside, and glanced outside to see it nearing two o' clock. "Hai, I'm sure."

Hinata giggled but quickly sealed her lips when Naruto glanced at her, an amused smirk playing on his lips. He was still cautious of her, yes, but now the possibility of being used as a weapon, or worse killed, has decreased significantly. The only thing that came to mind was assassination targeting the kind princess—Naruto frowned—and even then, and he was sure of it, the princess was probably highly guarded. But even so, he'll be at the utmost alert and make sure no harm came to this very nice female. He secretly stole a look at her before glancing at the moon. She was staring at his katana as if it was one of the seventh wonders of the world and he couldn't help but chuckle. She was cute without trying to be.

"Oi, Hinata-sama, do you want to hold my deadly katana?" he asked. He walked leisurely to her, his hand gripping his weapon before unsheathing it. The blade glistened underneath the moon's light and Hinata couldn't help but gasp at its deadly beauty. She quickly stood up and went to the candles that were scattered around her room and lit them with the matches that sat nearby. She returned with a light skip on her step and her eyes darted from the weapon to the owner. Naruto grinned and gently guided her hand to the tsuka. Her eyes widened when his hand enveloped her own and a small warmth envaded her body. But her focus returned when he gripped his hand, making her grip the handle. His eyes danced with concealed happiness and he slowly pulled his hand back. She released a breathe she didn't know she was holding in and shakily brought her other hand on the tsuka. The katana was heavy, something that never crossed her mind, and she wondered how Naruto handled the katana with just one hand. It was deadly, the nagasa (the blade length) was a rich blue-gray color made from the finest steel, she noted, with its kissaki (the tip) a sharp point. She walked around the room, both hands on the tsuka, and imagined herself a fearless warrior, one without any diseases to hinder her, who traveled around the world slicing down her enemies with just her katana by her side. She smiled slightly and for a moment she felt more than a princess.

Naruto watched with amusement swimming in his eyes as Hinata walked around the room, her hands gripping the tsuka as if it was a lifeline, and how she would try to do some "incredible moves" but it came out looking rather stiff and disorientated. He stopped the chuckle that died to escape his lips by biting his bottom lip.

Having seen enough, he quietly stalked behind her and whispered in her ear, "I think that's enough, Hinata-sama." What he didn't expect, however, was the reflexes she had. She swung the katana and he quickly caught the nagasa with his hand before it sliced his head off, the blade cutting into his skin. Blood dripped from the open wound and Hinata gasped, dropping the weapon.

Tears leaked out and she sobbed. She hurt her friend.

"Oi, oi, oi, don't cry. It was just an accident." Naruto shrugged as if the cut on his hand was nothing.

"I-Iie, it wasn't. I-I was dumb to fiddle with something a-as dangerous as a katana. A-And now you are i-injured. I understand if you no longer wish to be my friend…" Hinata sniffled and backed away from the frozen kitsune. Her back hit the wall and she curled into herself. She was an introvert and rarely opened up to anyone. Friends were limited within these castle walls and the only ones she sees as true friends are her kaa-chan and imouto. It was common law that hurting a friend ruined the bond shared between the two. How can one forgive another for hurting their palm?

"Hey…" It was a soft reassurance and soon after, a warm hand cupped her chin. Her chin was pulled up and her eyes stared at soft, blue eyes that gazed right at her. Her lower lip quivered and Naruto ran his thumb over the warm, red lip. It hurt his soul watching her retrieve into the shell she probably had since she was a child. He took her proposition seriously, when she asked to become friends, and he was more than welcome to add another friend on his very long, empty list. He _had _friends—he squeezed his eyes shut and his fingers tightened around her chin before losing its friction—and it's been lonely lately, so why not? Humans, he thought, were a strange species but this Hinata was an exception. His chest tightened when saw the hurt in her eyes and the warm tears that rolled down her rosy cheeks. No one, in a long time, has cared for him so deeply that pain in a form of tears leaked out of their eyes. She was obviously hurting from the inside and his mind scrambled to help her ease the pain. "Look, see my hand." He raised the supposedly injured palm and Hinata's eyes widened when she saw no wound or scar. "I heal quickly so really no worry. It's my fault. I should have put on my gloves before handing you the katana." He chuckled quietly, a deep rumble that sent Hinata's insides into turmoil, and took a step back, letting the princess breathe in some air. "A rookie mistake on my part so can we still be friends?" He took out his hand and waited with baited breath for her response, even though he had a strong idea on to what it'll be.

Hinata glanced at his hands before looking at his smiling face, a smile that threatened to split his face in half. She smiled widely and gripped his hand; her eyes watering from overjoy happiness. "H-Hai!"

Naruto grinned cheekily before bending down to grab his katana. He sheathed it back into his saya and strapped it back onto his hip. He glanced around the room before his eyes landed on a blushing Hinata.

"So where am I crashing?"

There was a long pregnant silence.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Yeah, well, when the contract was made many decades ago, the kitsune and humans came to an agreement of a series of rules. One of the rules was for the summoned kitsune to stay by the side of the person who summoned them, in this case you. So it means I can't go back to my world." Naruto raised an eyebrow, waiting to see if she now caught his drift.

Hinata cocked her head. In the back of her mind, she immediately caught on but she denied what she was hearing.

Naruto sighed and a dust of pink appeared on his cheeks. He scratched his neck and said, "It means I'm going to have to sleep in here with you."

"Oh." Hinata nodded. That is, before she fainted.

* * *

The ball has ended past one o' clock and the Hyuuga family escorted the many guests out to the front yard. Natsu sighed after the last party guest has left. Hanabi, at some point, has retreated back to her room with a yawn drawing out of her lips. The only ones that now stood awake were Natsu, Hiashi, and the many servants hired. The maids bristled about, cleaning after the remains the aristocrats, and the butlers made sure to place everything back the way it was. As she passed the many workers, Natsu made sure to greet every one of them and ask if their night has fared well. Many of them looked at the matriarch of the Hyuuga with awe in their eyes and quickly scrambled for an answer when they noticed the lack of silence that filled the room. Natsu would smile softly. Was it really a big surprise that she greeted every one of her family? Certainly not!

She reached the end of the ballroom and opened the double doors. She made her way through the endless halls that she memorized since she was younger and reached a set of doors made from pine wood. She knocked softly before opening the door. She was still dressed in her formal kimono but she made sure to take off the painful pins that stabbed her delicate skull. Her midnight wavy hair cascaded down till it reached the back of her knees. She placed the hair pins on a nearby table and watched with a small smile on her lips as Hiashi glanced up, a ghost of a smile displayed upon his face, before looking down at his scattered paperwork. He discarded his formal kimono at some point and instead wore a loose black yukata. She walked around the room before her eyes landed on a teapot with a set of tea cups and a tray beside it. With delicacy that a Queen possess, she went on her knees and poured the warm tea (that surely the maids left a few minutes ago) into the white cups. She stood up once more and cradled a cup, walking to her ever so busy husband. She quietly placed the cup on his desk before retrieving her own. She sat across from him and waited—patient as ever—for her husband to acknowledge her. She blew her warm tea, its puffs of seasoning and relaxing smell reaching her nose, and took a small sip, its warm liquid going down her sore throat from all the talking she made diplomatically tonight.

She wasn't the average trophy Queen as heard from around the world. From the moment Hiashi proposed to her, she deadpanned that she had no desire to be seen as a delicate doll and would rather like to be her husband's right hand man when his time came to rule their kingdom. At first Hiashi was hesitant. It wasn't heard that women ruled the throne or helped their husbands with the diplomatic field. But Natsu was different and it was one of the many traits Hiashi fell for. She was shy and kind-hearted, her heart made from the purest soul, but she was head-strong and stubborn, at times playful, and incredibly smart. If she wasn't born a woman, maybe she could've become a tactic general of the sort and be known throughout Japan as a smart warrior, defeating her enemies with just her brain. But sadly destiny was a cruel thing and she was born a beautiful woman. However, Hiashi wasn't one to dismiss this important quality. Even though the Hyuuga raised them both with traditionalist ideas, they overpassed with their own point of views and it was perhaps the wisest decision King Hiashi has ever made, ever more so than the generation before him. So when Hiashi said yes, he accepted her terms, he didn't know he just gained a strong diplomatic wife on his side.

He didn't regret his decision, he recalled now while sipping his warm tea, and as he glanced at his wife, he was truly grateful to Kami-sama for bestowing such a gift to him. However, she was never in the best condition. He frowned and suddenly the tea left a bitter taste in his mouth. Natsu had a weak immune system and any disease—from the simplest of coughs to the slightest of winds—can be her downfall. There was a time where she was nearly taken from him but that was a time Hiashi wished to forget. And forget he did. It was also some kind of curse that his beloved daughter, Hinata, was born with such weak traits.

He sighed and placed his cup down. Natsu perked up on her husband's sad sigh and she, too, placed her cup down. Hiashi stood up and made his way around the low table. He went to a wardrobe and grabbed a spare blanket. Natsu smiled wistfully and accepted the additional warmth her husband had gratefully retrieved for her. He draped the warm wool around her shoulders before resuming his prior position. He sat with his shins facing the floor and he picked up his tea once more. He sipped and sighed, the exact same time Natsu exhaled, and placed the tea cup down.

"Natsu, is there something you wish to discuss?"

Natsu smiled and placed the cup on the table, hugging the blanket closer to her. She blushed and said, "Hai, Hiashi, how was tonight? Did any diplomat trouble you?" She smiled and Hiashi lost himself for a moment.

"No, however, the foreign ambassador of Kusagakure no Sato had a keen interest in you, koi."

Natsu hummed and resumed drinking her tea. "Did he now?"

Hiashi nodded a grim look on his face. "However, I did tell him you were not seeking any other husbands as of now."

Natsu allowed a small giggle to pass her lips, a smile descending upon her. "Hai, I rather like my otto (husband)." Natsu smiled when Hiashi smiled.

The room was now in a more comfortable and warm atmosphere. Hiashi asked how her day was and how her diplomatic quest went during the party. The chatter didn't light up after two hours of non-stop talking. This was a time where both husband and wife can let go of their roles as King and Queen. Here, behind the wooden door and encased between four walls, they can let loose what they had bottled up inside them since the morning. A mask that was worn throughout the day cracked when they meet at the wee hours of the morning. It was a luxury to talk so freely with the one you love without the watchful eyes of the maids and butlers and out of hearing range from the elders, waiting to jump on any opportunity if they so much show more than a simple kiss on the lips. Both Hyuuga's were reserved in their own right but give them a bit of closure and they'll open up to each other like old friends who have known one another for centuries.

Hiashi noted with dismay how Natsu quivered. The blanket wasn't helping. Without a second thought, he reached her side and joined her underneath the blanket, his arm pressing her close to his side. He pressed his nose against her hair, smelling the fragrance of flowers. Natsu leaned against the warm body that her husband provided. He was her savior, a protector who would go to such great lengths for her. A blush crept up to her cheeks and she pressed herself closer to him.

"Is there something in your mind, koi?"

Natsu paused and an image of a book held by a smiling Hinata flashed in her mind.

"It's about Hinata."

"Oh yes, how is my daughter?"

Natsu giggled and hugged Hiashi around the waist. "Why don't you ask her yourself, Hiashi?"

Hiashi paused and reluctantly answered, "It will be…embarrassing…"

"Hiashi-koi, it is not like Hinata will talk about her suitors with you."

Hiashi sighed. "That is true but you are closer to her than I am."

Natsu nodded. "Hai but if you wish, you, too, can be closer to her than I."

Hiashi paused and he found himself unable to answer. Natsu nuzzled closer to the warmth provided by her love and brought her legs close to her chest, the kimono restricting some movements. "That is true. I will change my ways soon, Natsu. For you." He kissed her temple and she smiled.

"Hiashi, do you know if the library has a book about the structure of the Hyuuga castle?"

He thought about it before chuckling. "I thought you knew every book there was, Natsu."

She smiled and playfully smacked him. "Hai but this book I never came across."

He racked his brain for the list of the books he personally ordered to fill his library and came to one conclusion. "No, I believe I never heard or ordered a book as such. Do you know what the title was?"

She frowned. "Sadly no but it had something to do with the structure of the castle. Maybe it was blueprints of it?"

"Maybe but I never heard of a book as such. And if there was one with such a title then it must be a fairly old book. This castle was built many centuries ago. Such a book might have not survived after the many reconstructions this old building has gone through. Why do you ask?"

Natsu bit her bottom lip before replying. "Hinata was carrying the book I was just describing to you. If a book you never enlisted was in the library, how did Hinata find it?"

They paused. "How did she? Now that's a question you might have to ask her yourself, koi." Hiashi massaged Natsu's shoulder, earning himself a low hearable moan. "It's just a book. No harm can come from it, right?"

Natsu couldn't help but feel that Hiashi's statement was wrong.

* * *

Naruto sighed. How many times could this female faint? It must be taking a toll on her body for it to shut down and restart again. After Hinata fainted, Naruto panicked—it was a full two minutes before the daze of panic lifted from his mind—and gingerly picked her up, settling her within her warm covers. For a fleeting moment, he thought of undressing her and cloth her in her night gown but thought against it immediately when he remembered that she was a _she_. So now Hinata sleeps with a few light snores escaping her parted lips. Naruto smiled tenderly remembering today's event.

He distinctly remembered surprise, fear, and anger when he was summoned. He was, however, in for a treat when he was summoned in a cramp library. He expected a bloodied battle field with weapons shooting from this way and that. Imagine his surprise when he saw not a warrior but a meek female. Ah, the confusion that swam in his head earlier today will never leave him for the rest of his life. He unstrapped his katana and leaned it against the wall. He took a seat beside it and glanced around. Really, where was he going to sleep? The bed itself seemed three times bigger than Hinata and maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to crash beside the small, fragile human. Sharing a bed wasn't so bad, right?

'Wasn't so bad if your companion was a male but she is a _she_', whispered his mind, slapping his palm against his forehead. "You're such a baka…" whispered Naruto, his head banging the wall.

Suddenly, his ears caught the sound of footsteps approaching Hinata's room. Since he has yet to get accustomed around this castle and its residents, his body instinctively tensed. His ears swirled around and twitched, his tail flickering, and his claws lengthening slightly. His body was screaming to protect Hinata at all costs and he wondered if this was in the kitsune's DNA. He was never summoned before so maybe he felt he had a bigger responsibility in taking care of his charge. His fangs protrude out of his lips and he growled, his hand resting on the tsuka. His legs bent and his leg muscles tensed, preparing for a pounce.

The door opened and Natsu stepped in, noting the dim lighting of the room. She glanced around and saw the curtain pushed aside, letting the moonlight flood inside her daughter's room. She quietly made her way to the window and draped the curtains back in place. She went to every candle and blew out the flame, wishing silently that her daughter was deep into her sleep now. She left one candle lit, its light flickering, crackling, before going silent, its bright light still burning and providing a bit of warmth. She reached her daughter's side and tucked her in. Hinata sighed and rolled to the side, making Natsu smile.

"Goodnight, my sunshine," whispered Natsu, kissing Hinata's temple.

Natsu reached for the door but stopped, feeling someone watching her. She glanced around the darkened room and found nothing out of the sort. Natsu's wondering eyes lingered in the shadows of her daughter's room and left, the door resounding with a _click_.

Naruto's watchful eyes scanned the woman who entered the room. He was crouched on the top corner where two walls met, his claws digging into the wall and his feet were on both sides. It was a tiresome task that involved both physical strength and concentration but to him it was just child's play. The pain has yet to set in and the only thing that was keeping him from sl1ashing out at the woman was her gentle nature that reminded him of Hinata's. His assumptions were correct when the woman kissed Hinata's forehead. He guessed that the beautiful woman was Hinata's mother, the Queen of this kingdom. He noted many familiar traits and he wondered how much time they spend together. She obviously cares for her on a deep personal level and he couldn't help the smile that displayed itself on his face. Hinata was a lucky hime, not many had the fortunate of having a caring mother such as this woman.

He quickly bit his lip when the woman turned in his direction. He let out a sigh when she turned around and left the room. He waited a few minutes before dropping to the floor without making any sound. His tail flicked and his ears twitched, hearing the descending steps reach the end of the hallway and a _click _of another door was heard. His eyes wandered to Hinata's unmoving form except the occasional sigh or snore. He smiled and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket that was dropt on the floor. He made his makeshift bed on the floor and laid his katana beside him. Today…was something alright.

* * *

The mornings light reached Hinata's closed eyes and she moaned, not wanting to do anything with "waking up" and "princess duties". It was an everyday routine where she'll have to do calligraphy with a strict sensei that almost made her cry on the first day; diplomatic homework led by her own kaa-chan; overview and memorized the whole history of her kingdom; become acquainted with formal greetings; and lastly (and _the _worst enemy of Hinata) reviewing over lists upon lists of suitors. Just thinking about her daily routine made her rouse from her sleepy spell. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, quickly wiping the dry drool that coated the corner of her lips. She yawned and stretched till she heard the pleasurable cracks of her joints and tendons. Too tired to remember anything, she thanked her lucky stars that she woke earlier than yesterday. If she grabs her bathroom necessities now, maybe she'll be able to beat the maid who pours hot water on her bath. She smiled and quickly jumped off her bed.

"Ohayo never thought you were a snorer." Hinata stopped moving. She turned slowly to her side and there, leaning against the wall, was Naruto with a cheeky smile on his face. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his katana was already strapped on his hip. His blue eyes danced with a jovially tint and pushed off the wall, stalking towards the unmoving Hyuuga.

All thought process stopped in Hinata's mind. That's right…she summoned a kitsune who, somehow, was now her personal guard and became a new friend of hers too. She felt faint and quickly reached for her bed. Naruto assisted as soon as he saw her pale face and gently placed her on the bed. It was too much to take in—too hard to _believe _that this actually happened to her. Her head started to throb and she moaned painfully.

"Oi, you okay there?"

"H-Hai…just a bit of a head—"

The door opened and Hinata's head snapped to its direction.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Hinata-sama—_what happened my dear_?" The shriek made Hinata flinch and decided against standing up. She lay back down as a maid came scrambling to her side, asking a million questions per minute. Hinata glanced around and noticed Naruto missing. Maybe he heard the oncoming maid?

The maid quickly excused herself and Hinata felt her head swim. She groaned and pressed herself against the bed, seeking some kind of comfort, some kind of escape to this pain. A sudden breeze to her side made her crack one eyelid open and blue clashed against light lavender.

Naruto rested a hand on her sweaty forehead and he winced at the hot temperature bubbling underneath her skin. His heart hammered against his chest and he glanced around, trying to find a way to ease her pain. The window was a no-go and there wasn't any kind of water available in her room. His fingers twitched and he concentrated on his ears, trying to pick up on any sudden movements. Nothing was heard. He quickly nipped his finger and watched as a bit of blood oozed out. He gently pried her lips apart and placed his finger above her open mouth. A drop of blood fell and it landed on her tongue. Naruto furrowed his brows and squeezed his finger, demanding more blood to ooze out. Steps were heard approaching the room. A few more drops landed on Hinata's mouth and Naruto moved away when he heard her swallow, placing his now healing finger into his mouth.

The door opened and Naruto vanished into a dark corner, leveling out his breathing and heartbeat.

"See, Natsu-sama, Hinata's terribly ill!"

"Hai, I see. Arigatou. Now, can you bring me a bowl of cold water with a rag, please? I'll dearly appreciate it."

The maid was an elder one, working under the Queen for a while now. She waved her hand and smiled, already out the door. "Anything for you, my Queen, and for the hime."

Natsu smiled but it was quickly replaced with worry. She reached Hinata's side and touched her forehead. Frowning, she touched Hinata's neck and noted how her heart beat slowed to a regular pulse. Her forehead wasn't burning and her bangs were wet. She _was _sweating and _had _a fever. What kind of medication did she take to stop the illness? The maid came back with a bowl in her hands and a rag on her arm. Natsu once again said her thanks and placed the bowl in a nearby table.

"Kashikoi-san, can you please open the curtains?"

The maid nodded and walked to the window, parting the curtains. "How is she, Natsu-sama?"

"She is well, Kashikoi-san, she is well." Natsu dipped the rag and wiped the lingering sweat on her daughter's forehead. She dipped the rag once more and squeezed out the water. She placed the rag on Hinata's forehead and pulled back. "Kashikoi…did you give her any kind of medication?"

Kashikoi furrowed her brows. "Of course not, Natsu-sama. You know I have no art in the medical field."

Natsu hummed and tenderly caressed Hinata's cheek, making her daughter smile in her sleep. "Well, she is better now. It must be some kind of miracle from Kami-sama."

Kashikoi chuckled. "It doesn't sound absurd. Even the gods praise our pure-hearted Hinata-sama."

Natsu gave one last lingering look before turning to the maid. "I must go and report this to Hiashi. If you can, please wait on the bath Hinata usually takes. It might be a while before she awakes."

Kashikoi smiled and followed after Natsu, closing the door without a second glance.

Naruto sighed and landed on the floor. His ears twitched and he waited a few more minutes before he heard the door closing and the footsteps disappeared. He walked slowly to Hinata's side and touched her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and leaned into his palm. He chuckled and felt relieved when he felt no burning sensation on her skin. He glanced around and shrugged, deciding to sit next to Hinata. He lay down gingerly, slowly, so he won't wake the princess. The mattress moaned under his pressure but his body immediately relaxed once he was fully settled. Well, no wonder the little hime was snoring in her sleep! Naruto smiled and rolled around, his tail swishing back and forth with excitement. He sighed out of happiness and closed his eyes. After all, the floor wasn't a suitable bed to sleep in. Once his body relaxed, he felt a head land on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he reflexively grabbed his katana. His eyes darted to the side and his brows furrowed when he saw Hinata lying on his shoulder, her nose rubbing against him, and a small smile on her face. Her hand came up and gripped his shirt, drawing both occupants closer together. Naruto had the decency to blush and he was conflicted to push her away or let her be. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, the concentration taking a toll on him. Well…it wouldn't be _so bad _to leave Hinata there. It's not like they were doing anything explicit. So with that thought in mind, Naruto snuggled closer to the bed and smiled; both princess and kitsune sighing in the same time.

* * *

"Hiashi, Hinata is ill." If it was anybody else, Hiashi would have been furious of the sudden interruption. But upon seeing his heaving wife with a worried look on her pretty face, he dropped the papers he was holding and was out the door the next second.

"What is her illness?"

"It appeared that she had a fever." Natsu was matching her husband's strides. "But what was odd was that Hinata _had _a fever. When Kashikoi first arrived, she described Hinata's body flushing and sweating profoundly but when I arrived, the symptoms all but disappeared." Natsu slowed her pace and she bit her bottom lip, her hand coming up to touch her chin. "I know that I must be hindering you from your work, Hiashi, but I am so very afraid for Hinata right now. She's never gotten sick before and I might be making a big scene, but I wish for you to check her as well. I just have no desire for my daughter to go through any of the episodes I went through when I was younger…" Memories, all sour to taste, flashed in Natsu's mind and she glanced down at the marble floor, her petite, pale feet pecking out of her kimono. No mother wants their children to go through any sort of pain and they try, with all their might, to protect their young ones. Natsu kept this in mind while raising both Hinata and Hanabi and she thanks the heavens that both, so far, had not fallen to Death's hands. However, there is a major difference between both children. Hanabi has been given the liberty to explore the world more—and Natsu thanks the heavens that Hanabi didn't inherit her weak genes—and thus, Hanabi had already visited every other state in Japan and has become acquainted with multiple foreign ambassadors. But Hinata has yet to taste such sweet freedom. And here, multiple times, Natsu was conflicted. It pained the Queen when she had to cage her poor Hinata because of the weak body she inherited. If Natsu had the power and knowledge to find a cure for Hinata, she'll take the chance without a second thought. But the Hyuuga have already done all that they can. No doctor or known medicine can cure Hinata of her weak genes. And oh how Natsu wiped when Hiashi came to tell her the sorrowful news. She cradled baby Hinata closer to her chest and the heart wrenching cries of the Queen filled the castle the day Hinata was born.

Hiashi also ceased his walking and turned to his wife, his eyebrows furrowed and his frown deepening. He quickly reached her side and gently touched her shoulder, the eyes of the multiple maids and butlers burning holes through his body. "Natsu-koi…"

Natsu nodded and straightened her posture, her chin held high. "Hiashi, do not worry for me." She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. "Hinata is your main concern now. Worry for her."

* * *

Naruto was having a _wonderful _dream. He was lying in a patio of soft, green grass with the occasional flower popping up here and there. His ears would once in a while catch the sound of a humming lullaby that was carried along with the wind. The familiar notes and voices made him smile and gentle touches to his face by soft fingers made him sigh. It was a forgotten memory he pushed to the back of his head but that doesn't mean he's forgotten about it. It was a song that a mother kitsune would sing to their offspring and it worked as a charm for the young ones—and it always has worked for Naruto. Suddenly, the smell of burning flesh and wood reached his sensitive nose. He quickly stood up and his eyes took in the scenario. The forest was burning and bodies were running around in a desperate attempt to extinguish the fire that was slowly licking off their skin and burning their bones. Naruto parted his lips to scream when suddenly the scene changed. Gone was the forest and burning bodies and it was replaced with a tranquil sight of a lake. Standing in the middle was a young woman whose face was hidden by the shadows. She walked forward and stopped a few feet away from a speechless Naruto. She glanced up and his breath got caught in his throat. Beautiful lavender eyes stared at him and her hand reached up to cup his cheek. Her thumb caressed his calloused skin and a sigh escaped his chapped lips. His body felt light yet his heart thumped loudly and his chest grew heavy by the second.

Hinata parted her lips and whispered, "Wake up, Naruto…"

Startled out of his mind, Naruto woke up. His heart was beating erratically and he sat up, his hand coming up to massage his scalp. Suddenly his ears caught the sound of frantic steps heading towards Hinata's room and he sighed. "I have to hide again…" He grabbed his katana and molded with the darkness in the corner of her room.

The door opened quickly and Hiashi stepped in. Naruto eyed the man and assumed that this male was Hinata's father. Hiashi walked briskly to Hinata's side and gingerly placed a hand on her forehead. Behind him came Natsu and a few maids. Hiashi frowned and glanced behind him, his eyes linking with his wife. Natsu nodded and walked to his side, her light lavender eyes looking down at her daughter.

"What is wrong with her, Hiashi? You learned more about medicine than any other person in the Hyuuga family."

Hiashi remained silent, his frown never leaving his face. "Are you sure Hinata was ill?"

"Hai," said Kashikoi, stepping out from the group. She bowed and continued, "She was breathing heavily and was pale as snow. She was flushed with a heated fever, Hyuuga-sama." Hiashi glanced at the maid and nodded. Kashikoi resumed her prior position.

Hiashi looked around his daughter's room and Naruto's breath got caught on his dried throat when his eyes overlooked his hidden spot. The aged Hyuuga nodded before looking down at his daughter again. "I can only assume that she was ill but now she is feeling better." He bent down and placed his ear beside her parted lips. "Her breathing is regular and," his fingers touched her wrist, "her pulse is beating regularly too. For now, she is well." Hiashi's eyebrows furrowed. "But let's keep an eye on her. Kashikoi, Jentouri, and Foru, please keep an eye on Hinata." The maids bowed and Hiashi nodded. He walked past the group but stopped by the door. "Natsu, please join me in my office. Arigatou minna-san, you are dismissed." A chorused of "hai's" was heard and the servant's closed the doors.

Naruto moved from the corner and sighed. He glanced at Hinata and furrowed his brows. "Why are they so concern over a little fever?"

* * *

A few days had passed in the Hyuuga castle and all was well. True to Hiashi's suspicion, the next day Hinata arose well and healthy, dismissing the inquisitive questions aimed at her by the maids. And it wasn't just physically that Hinata felt alive and light but her mind whispered many suggestible things to do in the castle. But what made her more happy and giggly was her friend Uzumaki-san. She sighed and played with a strand of her hair. It was hard getting accustomed to him—he was after all sleeping in her room—but a few days were the right antidote to her fainting spells and spluttering madness. He'll chat up about anything and everything and Hinata was the right audience for the stories that passed his mind and crazy imagination. She was still shy to ask about his homeland and how the kitsune life style was so she opted to tell him a bit of the books she's read thus far and the life style she was used to. "_Oh yeah, I know that feeling_," would be one of his responses when she'll tell him about her duties. It was little hints like that that made her curiosity spike up. What _was _Naruto's life style before arriving here?

"Oi, Hinata-sama, were you listening?" Hinata blinked when Naruto started waving animatedly in front of her. She blushed out of embarrassment and shook her head.

"S-Sumimasen," mumbled the blushing princess while glancing down.

Naruto blinked and his tail twitched. "Ne, ne, don't you worry about it! It was something stupid anyway."

Hinata shook her head. "Anything you say is important, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto sighed but couldn't help the little bit of warmth that came from her words. "Uzumaki-san? I'm your protector so you can call me by my first name."

She bit her lip and glanced down. They were isolated in her room and Hinata was practicing her calligraphy with delicate strokes of her hand and brush. Her eyes traced over the word she wrote out and was surprised to find the word "kitsune" in kanji. She quickly placed the soft and thin paper in a drawer underneath the desk. Her cheeks burned and she averted her gaze from her talking friend.

"There you go again. What's up with you lately? Hinata-sama, are you okay?"

She looked up and blue clashed with light lavender. For a moment, everything in the room went still—the particles in the air, the singing of the birds, the light that was hitting her skin left no warmth, the groaning from the massive castle—and it was hard for her to swallow. She forgot how to breathe air and how to pump blood. Automatically, her body heat went up by a couple degrees and she tried to look away from this magic she was casted upon.

Naruto glanced away first and Hinata took in deep breathes in greedily. Her heart pounded from the connection and her mind flashed images of Uzumaki-san's dark and very beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes took in every detail of his face; from his chin and jaw to his perfect shaped eyebrows and cute whisker tattoos. It was amazing how much the eyes of a human can take in while focusing on one point and she couldn't help but be grateful for her eyesight. Even if they were a dull color, they gave her the chance to take in what the world has to offer and remember how the people important to her look like. It was true that Hinata was a bit naïve and trusts too easily but she, for the life of her, can't find that as a weakness. Her heart bleeds compassion and her mind struggles to find any ill feelings aimed at anyone. She pipes in her own opinion about peace and hospitality to those who need it most and at times the elders frown upon such kind-hearted words. But there were multiple times where The Council will nod and agree with her words—words that she thought were worth nothing like the dirt below our feet—and murmur how she'll bring a peaceful era when she rules the land.

Blushing lightly, Hinata took out another paper and dips the tip of her brush in the black ink. She breathed in and closed her eyes, her mind imagining another word for her to write. She lowered her hand and her eyes focused on the first stroke she took.

"What are you going to write?" The question was directed right beside her and the warmth of one's breath hit the shell of her ear. She jumped and the brush swished to the side, destroying the perfection that she was making. But she wasn't focused on the mistake she made. Rather, she was focusing on the body pressed behind her and the skin on skin contact Uzumaki-san was accidently making. Her heart hammered. But who could blame her? She's still a princess who hasn't made a one-on-one conversation with any male besides the servants and her father. This was passing her boundary.

Naruto laughed nervously when he saw the effect of his whisper. He took a step back and mumbled a "gomen" under his breath. He decided then and there to let the hime work in her leisure pace. He walked around her room, admiring her bed for the nth time, and glancing outside her window. His feet took him there without his consent and his eyes took in the greenery below Hinata's bedroom. It was nothing like his homeland but this was the closest thing the humans will get with "natural beauty". He sighed, his heart feeling heavy when memories appeared before his open eyes. Many of the memories carried soft music and kind smiles with children's laughter and the warmth of a family, of a community. But some remembrance made him squeeze his eyes and fist his hands, his nails digging into his skin. The pain was welcoming and for a moment he focused on the pulsing pain instead of his dark recollection.

"Uzumaki-san, what do you think?" The soft voice made the horrible memories vanish and it was replaced with a soothing effect on his heart and cooing his body into relaxation. Not noticing that he even tensed his body, Naruto walked to Hinata's side. He cocked an eyebrow and she pointed to her paper, her cheeks flushed. He was concerned for her health momentarily and his hand touched her forehead. She shook her head—and for some odd reason refused to use her voice—and bit her lip, her finger once again pointing to her paper. Shrugging, Naruto looked at the paper and his eyes widened when he took in the word she wrote.

There, in beautiful strokes of black ink, was the name Naruto.

* * *

Night has fallen rather quickly in the kingdom and Hinata has bid her parent's farewell and goodnight. She made her way to the room and she smiled, knowing that Naruto was following her within the shadows of the castle. She opened the door and waited a few seconds before closing it. She remembered the first time she forgot that she had someone following her around.

_Hinata closed the door of her room and a loud bang from behind her made her jump. Her eyes widened remembering who was tailing her and she quickly opened the door. There, lying in the empty hallway was Naruto, a hand nursing his nose._

"_What was that for?!"_

She blushed and made her way to her bed, sitting down on the soft mattress to soothe her aching feet. It was required for her to wear slippers when she wasn't wearing the traditional sandals. It was forbidden for her to walk bare-footed even amongst her room. She sighed remembering her father's rules and she took off the sandals, massaging her mid-foot. She smiled in pleasure and massaged her other foot that was begging for attention.

"Does it really hurt to wear those sandals?" Naruto was leaning against the wall, his katana unstrapped and placed on the floor beside him.

Hinata nodded and placed the sandals on the floor, her hands reaching for the white slippers. Suddenly shouts were heard outside her room. Hinata's head snapped at the direction of her door and her heart thundered against her chest when she heard the frantic stomping. She stood up, slippers laid forgotten, and her fingers went up to touch her bottom lip. Frozen, her ears caught the sound of shouts from the castle soldiers and footsteps approaching closer to her room. Never before in her life had Hinata experienced an attack in the castle. Her kingdom was relatively calm with the lowest percentage of crime in all of Japan. Their poverty was below the five percent and their economy was as stable as the ecosystem. So who would want a Hyuuga as an enemy? Her body quivered but the view of the door was blocked by a muscle back. A hand pushed her back softly and her eyes went from the hand to the shoulder and finally landing on a determined looking Naruto. She bit back the gasp that died to escape her lips. The fierce determination burning in those blue orbs took her back. It was the look of a warrior ready to battle a thousand men single handily and no fear running in his veins. It was a look that took her breathe away and an instinct within her awakened. It was a look of a male ready to die to protect the woman he loves. She shivered and her heart raced at the thought.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his ears constantly swirled and twitched, trying to catch every little sound. From the south of the building, a series of attacks were launched making the castle groan and shake. From the north came a stampede of soldiers that were racing to reach the south side and orders were shouted to scout the gardens and to search a three mile radius outside the castle walls. The sounds of feet hitting the floor echoed everywhere in the castle and Naruto knew that the servants were in a frenzy. Was this, perhaps, the first time someone tried to attack the Hyuuga castle? His ears twitched when he heard the familiar light steps of Hinata's mother coming their way. His stance relaxed and he glanced behind him to see Hinata. The moment he heard the attacks, his body instinctively jumped in front of the frozen princess, his hand ready at the tsuka to attack any enemy that dare to open the chamber's to his friend's room.

"Hinata-sama, your okaa-sama is coming this way." When he didn't hear a response, he fully turned around and narrowed his eyes when he saw the fear swimming her eyes. "Oi, Hinata, listen to me." He cupped her cheek and made her eyes lock with his. She blinked and a tear leaked out. He brushed it away and his heart thundered upon seeing the fear in her face. "Oi, remember I'll protect you. No matter what, I'll never leave your side. Now, go." He lightly pushed her forward and jumped back in the darkness of her room. Right then, the door opened and a worried Natsu walked in, a few soldiers behind her.

"Hinata, my dear, are you okay?"

Hinata's eyes moved slowly to her mother's and once the Hyuuga Queen was within arm's reach, Hinata lunged forward, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.

"K-K-Kaa-chan, are you okay? How is Hanabi and otou-sama? How is everyone?" Hinata launched a million questions but her mind wanted reassurance. Her head pulsed from the overflowing worry. What's the status?

"Hinata, listen to me. Calm down." It was now where Natsu showed her true colors as a Queen. She didn't weep tears or cried for help but stood tall as a solider and her eyes told a fury tale of a warrior ready to launch to defend her family. "Hanabi is fine. She was led to a secret room to keep her safe. Your otou-sama is right now in the tactic room working out plans on how to end this attack. Now listen Hinata, I would love to come with you but I am needed in the tactic room alongside your otou-sama. Oh, my daughter…" For a moment, Natsu showed vulnerability, weakness for her daughter and worried for her health. "Oh, please be strong, my Hinata. I promise, under Kami's name, that I will not let anyone touch you or Hanabi. That is my last dying wish." She kissed Hinata's forehead. "Now Hinata, follow the soldier's. They'll take you to a room that was made specifically for surprise attacks such as these. Do you hear me?"

Hinata hesitated to answer. It was true that the safe room was perhaps the safest place for her right now but she wanted to be beside her mother and father, she wanted to do _something_. She didn't want to be seen as a weak princess who needs protection; she _wants _to be the knight with shining armor who stands on the front line ready to battle. But how would she contribute to this mishap? The only thing she has learned was calligraphy, dancing, speech, and so on and so forth—the regular duties of a princess. She was conflicted but her better mind told her that there was nothing she can do for now.

She nodded and wiped her pity tears, a determination growing in her eyes. The least she can do now was to stay safe and far from harm's hands. Natsu nodded and wished her luck once more before she left the room, her own heart thundering against her chest. 'Please Kami-sama, let us all come out of this alive.'

The soldiers led Hinata through multiple hallways, turning this way and that, and stopped in front of a set of steel double doors. Naruto narrowed his eyes and fingered his tsuka. 'Better not make any moves, soldiers, or I won't hesitate to kill you.'

"Hyuuga-sama, this is the room where you'll stay in. We'll come back once the threat is gone or taken care of. Please do not open the doors unless it is your mother or father." Hinata nodded and took in all of the information. The soldiers nodded and made a notion towards the door so one of them can open it. One stepped up and quickly unlocked it with shaking hands. The smell of wood washed over Hinata and she quickly stepped inside the polished room. The door was about to close when Hinata's hand stopped it. The soldiers looked at her confused and Hinata blushed.

"Please, take care. Let no harm fall on any of you." The soldiers looked surprised and that moment of hesitation was all that was needed so Naruto can sneak in. After a few seconds, they all nodded and bid the princess good luck. They closed the door and locked it, sealing away the princess from the disaster that was slowly escalating.

Hinata slowly took in her surroundings. It was like a miniature size of her room with a few necessities here and there. She made her way to the book shelf and shakily took out a book. Naruto's eyes narrowed. She sat on the only available bed and opened the book. From the outside appearance, it looked as if the princess was reading, taking in every word from the story. But her eyes never left one spot on the page. Her mind wandered from the room to the battle that was ensuing outside the doors. Were there any casualties? If so, who? Who exactly was the enemy? Her chest tightened and a sobbed was stuck in her throat. Why did this happen?

"Hey…" A soft, deep, and masculine voice whispered close to her ears. She glanced up and blue eyes took in her worried expression. Naruto caressed her cheek—never had he touched something as soft as her skin—and rubbed her nose against his. "It's going to be okay. Remember what I said?"

It was silent and Hinata gathered her wits before responding, "Y-You'll protect me…"

"Yeah, and I never go back on my promises." His tone was soft, soothing to her ears and she smiled weakly.

"Arigatou…"

They were so close, their lips a few inches apart, and their skin dying to touch each other's. It was a passion that didn't need any words to convey how the other felt. It was all seen through their eyes. Naruto's heart thundered, his fingers itching to grab her silky hair. Hinata's cheeks burned, her hand wanting to cup his cheek.

The moment was destroyed when a loud bang was heard from the door. Naruto's eyes locked on the doors and he was in front of Hinata the next second. She stood up, her hand reaching to grab Naruto's shirt. He glanced behind him and saw a fragile Hinata who cowered when another bang resounded in the room. His ears caught the sound of her racing heart and he worried that the stress will make her faint. His eyes looked at the door and his hand fingered the tsuka, unsheathing his katana and taking a fighting pose, his blade pointed to the door. His muscles tensed, waiting for any attack. Suddenly nothing was heard. He didn't relax but instead focused on his hearing. Nothing.

A loud explosion caused the steel to imbed itself on the floor and on the walls. A large piece of steel was racing towards their direction and with fast reflexes Naruto sheathed his katana and grabbed Hinata, rolling them both out of the way. The destruction made the walls crumble and the night's breeze made the occupants shiver. Amongst the clouded debris a figure stood, ominous as ever. Naruto narrowed his eyes when the figure took a step forward. His katana was pointed to the new threat. The figure simply raised its hand and within the darkness a bright light was seen.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"We need to get out of here!"

Hinata, scared out of her life, screamed when Naruto was by her side in mere seconds. "W-Why?"

"He has a bomb."

Naruto reached in his kimono and took out a scroll. In the moment, Naruto disregarded the warnings going off in his head and instead focused on unraveling the scroll. Hinata's eyes widened upon seeing the complex seal on it.

"W-What is this?"

"It's a way to escape our death." Without stopping, Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the blood across the scroll, the writings glowing. He grabbed Hinata's arm and slammed his palm on the seal.

A white glow enveloped Hinata and Naruto. Hinata only had time to grab onto Naruto tightly before they vanished.

The figure remained still in the destroyed room. Out of nowhere, a smirk was shown in his face.

"Phase 1, complete."

* * *

Teleportation, in definition, is the transfer of matter or energy from one point to another without using the physical space between them. In scientific terms, teleportation is not possible. The human body was heavy as it is and if teleportation did, in fact, happen, the human body wouldn't be able to support the fast travel from one point to another. Instead of arriving to a destination, they're body, at some point during teleportation, would be destroyed from the overwhelming speed. In other terms, it's _impossible _for a human—or any matter—to teleport. But how was it possible that right now Hinata was teleporting in high speeds?

Her eyes were squeezed shut and her body was pressed tightly against Naruto. Her hair was being blown back and her face burned from the wind that was slashing at her viciously. Her body felt heavy and light in the same time. Her temple throbbed and she felt all of the blood in her body reach her head. Her throat felt dry and her ears popped continuously. She tried to feel any sensation but to her horror, she felt nothing. She daringly peek an eye open and what she saw astonished her to the point that the words were stolen from her.

Their bodies weren't moving but time was moving for them. Hovering in the air, she saw multiple colors swimming pass them; images of different places that she has only read in her books were displayed before her very eyes. From the driest desert to the middle of the ocean, Hinata saw it all and took it in with greed. Never again will she experience something as this and maybe, no other human has. She glanced down and her eyes widened upon seeing people from different countries chatting. The scenes changed every few seconds and Hinata laughed, dizziness catching up to her and disbelief washing over her. She carefully reached out to touch the colors and when her fingertips barely grazed the colors, they swallowed her hand making her feel warm. She laughed. She saw how the colors danced on her palm, figurines appearing out of thin air and playing with her fingers. Her tickling laughter of happiness caught their attention and the figurines changed to horses that ran her way. They ran around her head, making her smile. One horse carefully touched her nose and Hinata blushed. What were these colors? Her eyes glanced up when the horses neighed once more before returning to the current of colors. Never before has she seen beauty as this. The colors kept swimming but the scenes seized, one image displaying. It was an image of what looked like a forest with multiple mountains protruding in the background.

Naruto smiled when Hinata played with the Colors of Life. Did she know how beautiful she looked when she was happy? Naruto paused and his cheeks burned. Suddenly, the Eye of the World stopped and showed them his world. He knew what was about to happen. He grabbed Hinata's arm and quickly whispered, "Brace yourself; we're about to land."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed before she felt herself drop. She screamed as the wind rushed past her. Her hair was blown back, her stomach felt like it dropped, and her eyes widened. They were dropped from the sky and the ground was getting closer to them. She screamed once more and curled herself closer to Naruto who accepted the notion. He cradled her close and his ears caught the thundering of her heart. The wind or drop didn't bother Naruto but he was a bit worried on how they're going to land. His mind raced for a last minute salvation and his eyes narrowed when one idea popped into his mind. Focusing the wind under his feet, he whispered, "Kaze no tsubasa." Chakra-like wings appeared on his feet and slowed down the fall. The ground was now closer and Naruto closed his eyes, having faith in his technique. The wings flapped and slowly lowered both human and kitsune to the ground. Naruto opened one eye and sighed out of relief.

"Hey, it's okay to open your eyes now."

Hinata's tensed body slowly unraveled itself and her bare feet touched the dirt of the forest. She opened her eyes and she gasped. All around her were trees as high as the sky and their leaves hung from the branches creating vines that curled around the trunks. Plants of all shapes and sizes were around her and flowers of colors she thought never existed were within arm's reach. The breeze was warm and provided comfort to the speechless Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, welcome to The Land of Legends."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"I-Is…is this your home land?"

Naruto's gaze lingered on her before turning around. "Hai, it is."

"It's…" He tensed. "It's so beautiful."

Beautiful was an understatement and Hinata knew it. It was only out of her books and in her imagination that she saw different worlds. Did it count that she dreamt of visiting different countries in her sleep? How many times have she thought of this moment? How she longed to feel the grass underneath her feet and the stabbing of little rocks digging into her skin. To others, maybe it was odd to enjoy such a pity moment—stepping on dirt without slippers?—but to Hinata it meant the world—the tilt of magnitude in her life. She stood still for a moment and closed her eyes in bliss, feeling the warm breeze caress her cheeks and blow her hair. She wiggled her toes and giggled out of happiness. The grass tickled her feet and the dirt smoothed her pale skin, tainting it with nature's beauty. Truly, the grass felt like silk and the small marching she did made her realize that she was out of the castle and into the world. How much did she miss out all these years? All these years she felt the silk of homemade cotton wrapping her feet, protecting her from cold marble. All these years she had the castle walls protect her from the warm air that now freely washed over her without any barriers and god, it felt wonderful to the very core of her being. To know that she was now free and away from the watchful eye of her father made her want to investigate more and never leave. Maybe she can convince Naruto to take her around before going back. Oh, the story she'll tell her mom when she goes back will leave them both in a dreamy state. And it'll leave Hinata sleepless for many nights because she _lived_ the dream! By god, does everyone feel this free?

Hinata, with slow steps as if she was savoring it, took in her surroundings. They landed in the middle of a forest, trees as tall as the giants she's read about. Their roots were thick and wide and the veins crawled its way from the trunk to the top. The plants were as wild as the pictures she's seen in the books with their leaves big and dipping on the floor. The flowers were different from each other, varying from colors and sizes. Hinata, with hesitant steps, approached the wild flowers and shakily stroked a petal, awed by its silkiness. She laughed and touched every little thing her eyes landed on. The tree trunk with small blisters and rough texture made her eyes wide. The dirt smothered between her index and middle finger made her nose twitch from the earthly smell. The birds she heard was exotic—not like the birds back at home that was caged—and left her mind speechless when she saw the sizes of the birds. Some were as huge as a dog! Whatever this place was, it was beautiful.

Naruto chuckled, breaking her out of her state. "So I'm taking this as a good thing?"

Hinata laughed breathlessly and nodded. "Q-Quite the scene you have here, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto blushed from the honorific and didn't know how to react. His mind registered what she said but his mind didn't cooperate with what was going on. It was an overwhelming feeling and Naruto decided to scratch the back of his head and demand the blush to go away.

"Ah, well, I guess we should wait it out, ne? Let's say," he cupped his chin while glancing at the blue sky, "we leave here around night. Is that okay?"

"Oh, h-hai, I'll like to…look around more." Her simple dress fluttered and a smile like no other cascaded on her face. Naruto was breathless.

"Yeah…whatever you want…" '_Hinata_…'

* * *

Night fell quickly upon the land and the sight of the bare night sky left her amazed beyond words. They decided to settle on a hill, far from the tall trees and wild plant life, and stare as the sky turned from blue to a dark black. The abyss was going on forever as the black swallowed her and the stars became her guidance as she lost herself in the black sea. They made constellations that she only read about and drew images that left her giggling for a few seconds. Bliss was what she was feeling and it was sadness that was not so far from it. In a few minutes they were to go back to the castle and everything that she experienced here will be nothing but a dream. But the dream will be stitched into her mind forever and she'll recall how it felt when she first touched the grass and felt the trunk of a tree and watched the stars with her first friend. She wondered if she'll get sick gravely from staying out of the cold but was it worth the risk? Yes, very much.

She chanced a glance at Naruto and furrowed her brows at what she saw. Ever since the blue sky changed to an orange glow, he had a look of focus and if she looked further into his very dark, blue eyes she'll be able to see a twinge of worry and fear.

"Uzumaki-san, is something wrong?"

Naruto took a deep breath to ease his beating heart and smiled a shaky smile. "O-Oh, nothing's wrong Hinata-sama!"

Hinata nodded and decided to wait it out. After all, patience is the key to solving anything.

Naruto worriedly glanced at Hinata again before staring at the stars. His heart hammered against his chest. His eyes widened even more. His palms got sweaty. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. His brows furrowed. He took a deep breath and—

"We can't go back to the castle."

Everything went deadly quiet and the cool breeze offered little support to his burning body.

"E-Eh?" Panic settled in her tone, now he was worried and scared.

"Ano…let me rephrase that. I_ can't_ take you back to the castle. It's not…possible."

Hinata managed to sit up and stare at Naruto.

"Oh." And her body slumped on the ground.

* * *

According to the book that holds every single detail about the Hyuuga history, the last attack on the castle was dated way back to the 1400's. During that time, and quoted from the book, the enemy was desperate to expand their land and they made the foolish mistake to attack the Hyuuga (because even in the 1400's, the Hyuuga were already popular and gaining power per day and were seen as a great enemy but a wise and strong ally). It proved to be futile because by the end of a three month war, the enemy waved the white flag frantically and called truce. The enemy decided to give the Hyuuga their land—there wasn't much left—and as an added bonus paid them 10,6825 yen ($1,000) with a bag full of gold. So the point of the story was that no matter how strong the enemy is, no one would be able to win a battle against the Hyuuga. But right now, under the full moon and cold wind, this unknown enemy was tackling down their walls, injured approximately fifty soldiers, damaged their land, and making their way into the castle. No matter what kind of weapon sliced the enemy's skin or arrow that shot through their head, the body of the enemy seemed to vanish, according to the soldiers kind of the enemy were they fighting exactly?

The fame tactic room was located in the heart of the castle where the top strategists and Head of the Hyuuga clan talk endless hours to bring down the enemy. Truly, this was the time where the highest IQ's can show off without being judged and where the King can use the ultimate power of war to bring down the threat. Hiashi stood in front of a large table, a map of the castle and surrounding area drawn in blue lines and littered here and there were black x marks where a group of the enemy has been taken down. There were areas circled in red where the soldiers have clarified where a group of enemy stood. There were too many. It wasn't the quantity that worried Hiashi but the quality that the enemy was showing. They were outsmarting the most proclaimed geniuses the world has seen and they were breaking down the Hyuuga defense lines that were acclaimed to be the "ultimate defense." Hiashi was, and he will never admit it, stump. This was the first time, under his rule, that he couldn't find an offense opportunity.

"Hiashi, please don't show that look. We have a kingdom to save." Natsu walked in with a determined look in her hardened lavender eyes. Her dress fluttered in the wind and her long hair was tied up in a ponytail. Immediately, soldiers and strategists were by her side, throwing her the updated information on the battlefield and what to do next. It was a site that if Hiashi wasn't in the middle of protecting his family and people, he could have chuckled. His wife dismissed them and lightly pushed Hiashi to the side. A part of him felt offended but he would rather his wife take the reins in this disastrous room than him.

"Tell me what's happening in the battlefield," Natsu said with a pointed look towards a heavily built man with greasy long hair. She laid her hands on the table and her eyes roamed over the map, already calculating multiple scenarios in her head.

"Hai, hai, Natsu-sama, the soldiers have reported that the enemy is slowly making their way into the Hyuuga castle—"

"What have they gone through?"

"The…the northern wall, Natsu-sama," the greasy man gulped.

Natsu hissed. "What else?"

"Hai, they've destroyed the garden, injured an addition of twenty soldiers and their weapons…"

Natsu looked up with a calculative look. "What about their weapons?"

"Hai, their weapons are quite eccentric. It's a form of machine that shoots fire and the canons they have are humanly impossible to mobilize."

Natsu paused and a plan quickly came to mind. "Take out the level two weapons—"

"Your majesty!"

"—and hand them out to the soldiers. The quicker you do it, the faster we can win this ending battle. Now, I want two hundred soldiers to protect each wall and at least twenty to be posted in front of the safe rooms where our princesses now lay hidden. Four hundred soldiers are to go to the offense here," she pointed to a red circle on the map, "and on the defense here," another red circle. "Hand out those level two weapons as soon as possible!"

Everyone scattered to carry out the queen's orders. Natsu wiped some sweat off her forehead and sat down on a nearby chair. Someone approached here and offered a glass of water that she quickly took with a grateful smile and started to breathe in and out. Her heart hammered against her chest and the heat of the room was getting to her. Her head pounded with unnecessary anxiety and stress and her muscles just won't loosen up the tension. She massaged her temple and nearly jumped when she felt a soothing hand on her shoulder. Glancing up, her husband peeked at her with concern written in his eyes and his twisted mouth gave her some sort of idea that he was not pleased at how she pushed herself.

"Hiashi, have you given the order to send three hundred soldiers to the battlefield on the defense?"

Hiashi nodded. "Natsu, are you okay?"

"Certainly, now," she handed the cup to him and stood up, "if you let me be, I'll carry on the title of Head Tactician and make sure this battle leans to our benefit."

Reluctantly, he stepped back but once he saw the war-like look she had on her eyes, he knew that no matter what he said, she won't listen (that stubborn woman) and do what must be done. He admired it and with pride, he sat down and watched as his wife carried out their victory to their side.

* * *

After an hour of non-stop battle, the Hyuuga emerged victorious. There were casualties, yes, and Natsu blamed herself (but after a while—with a bit of convincing from Hiashi's side—she got over it) but they _won_. The castle was now in disarray, servants rushing about here and there, trying to attend to the fallen soldiers. The Hyuuga soldiers rounded up the best medics the kingdom could offer and rush them off to the aftermath of the battle. Bodies of the dead littered the grounds and their comrades, reluctantly, had to pull the bodies away from the public eye. It was a tragedy, Natsu thought as she glanced from the window, how not a mere hours ago they were drinking beer, singing old Japanese songs together while chatting about their life, their _family_. They were friends, they were alive, but now they carry the burden to pull their friends from the grounds to the designated area to burn the dead and mourn their loss. Natsu sighed, lightly touching the cold window before moving away from the sorrowful scene. As she walked, maids rushed to her side and asked what to do with the injured soldiers or if the queen wished a cold drink. The queen did worry for her family and an image of a smiling Hinata and a laughing Hanabi popped into her mind. She quickly shook her head and answered the hush questions that the maids were throwing at her. Right now she had a job to do and no matter how painful it was to ignore her daughters, she had to make sure no threat was present. They were, after all, the future to this kingdom.

"Hyuuga-sama, we came to give our report." The room became deadly silent as a group of soldiers came in, the men clad in armor dropping on one knee.

"You may rise from the ground, our soldiers. What is the report?" Natsu worriedly played with a strand of her hair.

"Hai, the perimeter around the castle are clear and no sign of the enemy is present. However…"

Natsu quirked an eyebrow as the soldier gave a horrified look. "Yes, please continue."

"It seems we found a body from the enemy's army."

Immediately, Natsu walked the opposite direction and opened a door, its hinges crying loudly. The soldiers followed after her quickly and the head general caught up to her fast pacing.

"My lady, are we approaching the Biopsy Room?"

Natsu was quiet for a moment before whispering, "Yes. I would like to see how our enemy looks like and if you already reported this to Hiashi-sama then I'm sure he already sent the deceased body downstairs." She glanced back. "I wish for the rest of you to double check the surroundings and once that's done head to the Tactic room and wait for any other orders. You are dismissed." The soldiers bowed quickly and left. Natsu made eye contact with the general and they both nodded. To their front was a steel door and the chief of war quickly pulled the iron handle, his arms protruding veins and he gritted his teeth. The door opened slowly and Natsu was tempted to help the poor man but the chance of her ripping a muscle was high and she rather not discover what the limit to her body is. With the patience of a queen, Natsu waited till the door opened fully and the general gestured for her to go in first, his puffs coming out faster and short. She nodded in appreciation and stepped into the cold, bright lit room. There was a table, its gray steel reflecting the lights, and a pale, unmoving body lying on top of it. The deceased body caused her to take a step closer, her eyes narrowing and taking in every detail. She stood beside the table and she barely noted the short puffs coming from the general to her far left. Instead, her eyes took in the snow like skin of the enemy's dead body and came to the conclusion that it was an unnatural color of skin tone. She jumped slightly when the door opened again and a person dressed in white with a white cloth tied around their mouth stepped in, her husband right behind the doctor.

"Ah, Natsu-sama you arrived here early. Mijikai-senshi, it's a pleasure to see you here." The doctor smiled warmly and the general simply bowed his head. "Now what we have here is a deceased body from the enemy's army that was brought in approximately an hour ago." Hiashi stood next to Natsu. They simply looked at each other and within those few seconds they understood the gravity of the situation—the lives that were lost in the battle field and in protecting this kingdom will not be in vain. They will avenge their deaths. "It's still fresh so let's get to work. If anyone is not prone to dissection of the human body, then I advise for you to step out. We don't know what we're dealing with." No one moved. "Mijikai if you can do the honor of taking notes…? Thank you. Now what we have here is something different from the Japanese body structure which signifies that the enemy is not from here. The body is slightly smaller—I have to say around four feet and six inches—and his pale skin can tell us that either they were trained from the indoors or come from a place with little to no sun." He grabbed a scalpel and pointed to the wound on the lower left side of the stomach. "Cause of death was a stab wound to the liver and internal bleeding." He pressed the scalpel on the skin and proceeded on cutting a small part on the stomach. He put the scalpel away and with two hooked fingers, spread open the cut. He went closer and ignored the foul smell of rotting flesh. His eyes widened and he grabbed forceps. With professional movements and delicacy that made Natsu wondered how he kept his hand from not shaking, the doctor took out a piece of muscle. His eyes were full of wonderment and Natsu voiced out her curiosity.

"What's wrong, Sumato-sama?"

Sumato shook his head, his light gray eyes narrowing on the piece of muscle he cut. "The muscle's nerves and blood vessels were already rotted but how…?"

The Hyuuga Head furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, Sumato-san?"

Sumato sighed and looked at the serious Hyuuga Head and curious looking Hyuuga Queen. "What I mean is that this body was already dead for a couple of weeks. I'll have to estimate two or three weeks."

Natsu took a step back and her hand came up to cup her mouth. "How is that possible? Is this the work of black magic?"

"That's nonsense Natsu," snapped Hiashi, his white eyes narrowing at the dead body.

Natsu glanced at Hiashi then at the body. She nodded slowly and straightened her stance. She took a step closer and her eyes inspected every inch of the body. "Do you have an answer to this, doctor?"

Sumato sighed once more, the cloth around his mouth sucked in and then out as he released a tiring breath while placing the cut muscle on a tray. "No, I don't. This whole thing," he waved at the dead body, "goes against all of the medical training I went through and quite possibly any scientific theories in the world. It's something if I dare say, out of this world."

Hiashi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sumato," at his tone, Sumato stood a bit straighter, his chin held high, "recruit at least five more medics. Keep this body fresh to investigate on it more and run more tests. I'll try to find another body from the enemy's army. I want a report by the end of next week. Do you understand? Mijikai," the stout general looked up, "I will like the notes from this session on my desk by tomorrow afternoon. What we shared here is to be kept here and amongst ourselves unless I give permission. Do you all understand?" Everyone nodded and slowly left the downstairs room, each going their own separate way.

Natsu and Hiashi made their way to the first safe room that held Hanabi. Natsu fidgeted. She was eager to see if her daughters were safe. Hiashi glanced at her and mumbled, "They are safe, Natsu. Do not worry." Natsu slowly nodded. They arrived quickly and the soldiers tensed, awaiting the news from the battlefield.

"Hyuuga-sama," one brave soldier began, "how—how's the battlefield?" If both the king and queen were here that means they won, right?

"Do not worry, young one," Natsu placed a gentle hand on the shaken shoulder of the soldier, "we won the war. Let that be a warning to all who try to bring down the Hyuuga. We are a strong clan who rules a stronger kingdom. We would not have won if not for the soldiers who put their lives on the line; for those who had the bravery and strength to run into the unknown and the heart to beat our enemies! Remember that, young one. We are strong. _You_ are a strong one." The soldier looked awed for a moment before nodding. At some point, maids and butlers paused whatever they were doing and focused on what their queen was saying. The words that left her mouth made their hearts swell with pride and some maids had the decency to cry.

"If you can now step aside, we will like to see how our hime-sama is doing," said Hiashi, his voice deep with authority.

The soldiers nodded and opened the heavy set of doors. There stood Hanabi, her frame shaking from the explosions and cries of pain. She ran to her okaa-san's open arms and dug her nose deep into her clothes, taking in her scent of wood and vanilla with a hint of lavender.

"O-Okaa-san, how…? Are you all alright?"

"Hush my child, everything is well. Everything is well," cooed Natsu, bring Hanabi close to her chest.

"Otou-san? A-Are you okay?"

Hiashi sighed and rubbed his temple. He took a deep breath in and was about to reply before a pressure on his chest made him pause. Hanabi hugged him tightly, her tears wetting his robes. Hiashi smiled slightly and patted her head. "I am well as well is your mother."

"And Hinata-onee-chan? Is she well?"

Natsu smiled and hugged her once more before letting her go. "That is where we are going right now. Would you like to accompany us, Hanabi-hime-sama?"

Hanabi grasped her mother's hand and nodded. "Let's go visit nee-chan."

With a strong grip, Natsu determinedly walked to the other safe room, the desire to see her eldest daughter growing in her chest. Tears sprung in her eyes when she remembered the victory call all soldiers yelled when the last enemy fell. Pride filled her chest when her people congratulated her for her wonderful and genius plan of offense and defense. Her steps quickened and she heard Hiashi match her quickening steps.

"You are eager, Natsu-koi." His tender tone made her trip, her shield of professionalism slipping. Hiashi caught her in time and he nodded before resuming their walk. "I…I do not show it but I, too, am eager to see the heir to my throne."

Natsu's head whipped to the side, her eyes widening. They've never discussed that particular subject—the heir to the throne—but Hiashi speaking about is so casually and carefree made her wonder how long her husband thought about the issue.

"Hai…it is time to retrieve our future queen."

However the happy moment vanished when they turned the corner and saw multiple bodies on the floor. Hanabi gasped and Hiashi cursed under his breath but it was Natsu that ran head first into the blown apart doors, screaming Hinata's name. Hiashi shouted orders and Natsu distinctively heard the stomping of the soldiers but the pulse of her heart drummed out the noise and her mind screamed at her to find her child—_her precious child_—and where is she?

"Hinata? Hinata! Hinata where are you? Hinata!" Natsu's cries slowly became desperate and hoarse, her body not knowing where to go when she already searched every inch of the room. The metal was imbedded on some parts of the wall and her logical mind was whispering, "_Who can survive this kind of magnitude? The explosion was massive and no body matter can survive it if they were close and from what I'm gathering…Hinata was close._" Natsu cried when she came to the realization that Hinata might have—

"Hinata is gone! Hinata is_ gone_!"

* * *

"Oi, Hinata? Hinata wake up!"

Her vision returned little by little and her ears perked up upon hearing the distinct voice of Uzumaki-san. Slowly, with careful motion, she sat up. She felt a hand grip her lower back and slowly pushed her to an erect sitting position. A hand came up to rub her temple and for a moment she blocked out the concerning questions thrown at her. The last thing she remembered was Uzumaki-san commenting about not being able to go back to the—

She sat up straighter than her previous position and Naruto backed away slowly, hands raised in surrender.

"What d-did you mean we can't go back?" Her question was laced with fear and if he focused more on the words she stressed he could make out a bit of worry.

"W-What I mean is that I just _can't_. I'm not that skill to reverse-summon us."

"R-Reverse-summon…?" Hinata rubbed her forehead and Naruto swatted her hand away, concern for her overriding his logical side. She blushed from the contact but Naruto was more focused on seeing if she had a bump from when she fainted.

Naruto's mind took a while to understand what she asked and to formulate an answer. "Well what I did now was summoning, something that my clan regards as a basic technique." Naruto paused, contemplating if he should talk more about his clan. Hinata, however, knew what's about to come so she focused all of her attention on Naruto. "You see…as you know I belong to the Kurama Clan, a really big clan that has different kinds of kitsunes under its name. To explain it better, the Kurama Clan is a tree and its roots are different kitsunes, each varying from the other. It's so big that most of the kitsune that you might have encountered here belong to the Kurama Clan. Each clan specializes in specific techniques and it so happens that the Kurama Clan specializes in seals. It's a very complex thing and it's thanks to our never ending stamina, long lasting lives, and healing ability that we're the only creatures capable of such a thing.

"So because we're the renowned masters of sealing, every kitsune must learn the basics of it. Even amongst our own kind can't perfect and master every sealing technique created by our ancestors. Only the kitsune that show potential are taught more complex sealing techniques. I was only taught half of the techniques. I didn't make it to the reverse-summoning seal…"

"B-But how come? Why did you stop there?" Naruto's face fell and Hinata regretted her question.

"My clan was slaughtered so my otou-san, who was teaching me, couldn't finish my training…"

Silence loomed over them and Hinata's heart thundered. Slaughterd? His clan was slaughtered. The news that her protector and dear friend's family was _slaughtered _gripped her heart painfully and demanded of her to release a few tears of sadness. Who would be able to smile like him after that? Who would be able to tell jokes after that? Who, in their right mind, would be able to shine the world with their warmth after that tragedy? Tears leaked out of her eyes and she couldn't stop the sob from coming out. Naruto, who was staring at her face waiting for a reaction, nearly hugged her out of concern. Why was she crying? Was it sympathy? Was it pity?

Hinata didn't know how to display her raging emotions and she began to shake, her body not used to the overwhelming sadness. Naruto quickly grabbed her hands, his blue eyes gazing at her half-lidded watery ones and he squeezed her limped hands, hoping to help in some way. This feeling in his chest, the tightening sensation and stabbing wounds, filled his body when he saw her cheeks flush and tears descending down her cheeks. Snot was threatening to spill and Naruto, at that moment, wanted to take back what he said. Did the death of his family—the near extinction of it—brought her to tears?

"H-How…how c-c-can you smile after that? How…?" Not having time to comprehend what she just said, she lunged at him, her small and weak arms tightening around him and squeezing him close to her warm body. He was shock and frozen in his spot, his blue eyes focused on a spot behind her. He felt when she took a violent breath in before coughing and sobbing in the same time. Her petite body shook and her hair blanketed his shoulders, her body curling close to his. It was the physical contact and the sadness radiating from her that caused his eyes to water. When he witnessed the death of his clansmen and family, he didn't have time to react before he was pushed away from the scene. Blurry memories and forgotten times rose from his subconscious. He didn't have time to mourn the loss of his family before he was thrown into cruel reality. He was forced to push down the sadness and vulnerability he felt when he was just eleven years old and become a fighter in order to survive and keep his lineage alive. But here, underneath the gaze of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, Naruto's sadness emerged. A tear fell before another and another. Slowly, he raised his arms and hugged her close, her nose touching his neck and her warm breath hitting his ear. Their limbs tighten around another and tears mixed in the soil of the earth. There, close together, two souls became one and a bond like no other was formed but yet to be discovered by the world, including themselves. Far away from the forest, the deities shifted uneasily and gazed upon one another, knowing what's to come.

* * *

"What do you mean you have yet to find her?" Hiashi's cold and harsh question lashed out on everybody present in the room. The generals, knowing Hiashi for a long time, simply bowed their heads. The other soldiers, not used to this side of him, flinched visibly. The small room was crowded by frantic soldiers and worried generals, all of them saddened that they have disappointed their king. When news reached everyone in the castle, and the whole kingdom, that Hinata-hime-sama was missing, everyone began to scout. The townspeople volunteered to look deep within the forest, carrying torches and yelling out the name of their beloved hime. But after hours of searching every mile owned by their kingdom, the hope that everyone had begun to fade. What happened to their dear hime? Surely, she had not died…has she?

When the soldiers came back to report, Hiashi demanded that they retraced their steps and to look again. By this point, the moon was high up in the sky and the sounds of nocturnal animals filled the quiet night. The generals didn't dare to question the impulsive act of their king. The heir to the Hyuuga throne was missing after an enemy attack. Hinata, who was loved by all, was missing and possibly killed. Everyone sympathized and continued to look only to delay their sadness and mourning. When morning came and yet no sign of the hime came up, the townspeople's cries were heard throughout the usually cheerful kingdom. Husbands hugged their wives close, children cried helplessly, already missing the beautiful hime. They remembered the time they first heard of their beloved Queen and hime.

When Hiashi-sama announced that his wife would not be able to attend their first event under his rule, they protested loudly. Wouldn't that be a sign of disrespect if the Queen didn't attend? After they yelled their thoughts, Hiashi-sama nodded and agreed that in normal circumstances it would be considered a rude gesture but their Queen was different. With a patience of a Hyuuga, Hiashi-sama explained that his wife, and their Queen, suffers from a weak immune system and was put under house surveillance by the orders of a doctor. He told them that if their Queen risked coming out to greet them and attend their ceremonies, Death will be close by. At first, the townspeople begrudged their Queen and judged her by her weakness. "_We can't have a weak Queen_," was the saying around the kingdom. But a few weeks after their ceremony, messengers from the castle came to every door step delivering goods that are considered high class. Wine, bread, cheese, meat, and silk amongst other things were wrapped neatly in woven baskets. Tagged to the baskets was a note that was written in the most beautiful calligraphy they've ever seen. Their Queen apologizes for being so weak and that she wishes that she can help in another manner. If they are bothered by something, come to the castle and talk to me, said the note. Since most townspeople were illiterate, they turned to the kingdom's librarian who read the note to nearly a mass of a thousand people. Shock that a Queen of high power would personally send goodies such as these, the kingdom's residents began to praise their Hyuuga Natsu-dono.

When word that Hyuuga Hinata-hime-sama was born, the townspeople rejoiced the birth of a healthy baby girl but when Hiashi, once again, announced that their hime had also caught the illness of their dear Queen, they became saddened that their hime would also not be able to attend the ceremonies they held. It was possibly around the age eight that Hinata also began to send small gifts to everybody in the kingdom. It was small childish creating's that accompanied the Queen's gifts of wine, bread, meat, etc. It warmed the people's hearts that the young hime would do so much for people she will probably never see. Hinata didn't know the impact she began to make outside her castle walls. How little by little, her people began to see her in high regard and praise her name every time they had a chance to. She was the topic of most conversations amongst little kids. The younger generation would boast what Hinata-hime-chan gave them and that they would one day become a knight for their hime. The girls would giggle while the boys would blush. Dreamily, the girls would mutter how they'll become the hime's personal maids and possibly become best friends with the hidden beauty.

So when the husbands came back the next day with sorrowful faces, their family knew that something terrible must have happened. They wept and prayed that the Hyuuga family would be able to handle their loss.

* * *

There was only another time that the castle has ever been in a dark and gray state. It was the day that Hinata was born. The Queen was happy yet worried and scared when she announced she was pregnant. People knew how delicate their Natsu-sama was so when they heard the news they didn't know whether they should be happy or scared. Pregnancy was a heavy burden and the cause of most deaths for mothers while delivering their child. The percentage of both the child and mother dying was extremely high and they worried that Natsu, already weak as she was, would not make it. But Natsu was confident in that time. She would say that her child would be born strong, like her father. "_Her, my queen?_" the young maids would ask who usually gathered around her to touch her rounded belly. The older maids had a certain twinkle in their eyes when they heard their Queen say that. "_Yes, she would be strong_." But when the time came to deliver the next heir, the screams of the Queen were heard throughout the castle. Maids were huddled close and prayed those eight hours of delivery, hoping that their Queen will make it. After Hinata was born, Natsu lay beaten and out of breath but she glowed in a way that left most people speechless. This little woman just gave birth, something that would usually kill most women who also suffer from a weak immune system. The midwife congratulated her and Hiashi took her side, holding her hand and telling her that their daughter was _beautiful_. When they didn't get their baby right away, they questioned what was wrong. Many specialists and doctors were there to observe the birth and were given the task to save the life of the Queen if it was in danger. "_We're worried that your daughter might be sick as well, Natsu-sama, Hiashi-sama._" The doctors avoided their gaze and Natsu shakily asked how they will know. "_We can run some tests if you like. We do advice to keep Hinata-hime-sama in a safe and warm environment._" That's when fear clawed its way into Natsu. The doctor ordered for her to stay in bed for two to three weeks so Natsu was immobile and pampered by all. But despite all the attention, she would gaze longingly at baby Hinata, worried what the results would be. Two days after Hinata's birth, Hiashi came into her room at night and gazed at his family. Natsu was hugging Hinata close who was asleep and cuddled close to her okaa-chan's warmth. Hiashi hesitated. He didn't want to ruin this moment. This beautiful moment that both wife and daughter are oblivious to life's cruel game. Feeling nervousness for the first time in years, Hiashi approached carefully and Natsu glanced up, the bags underneath her eyes enhancing her light lavender eyes. From the look on his face, Natsu kissed Hinata's forehead, preparing to hear the news. "_Koi…Hinata inherited your genes…Gomennasi…Gomennasi…_" At first Natsu didn't move but little by little tears descended down her cheeks. Her body shook and she cried.

Last night was a blur to the Hyuuga family. Hiashi ordered at least a dozen soldiers to scout the area and not to report back till they found at least a trace of his missing daughter. The soldiers and generals were in a state of shock and confusion. There were at least thirty soldiers posted here and they were all taken down. But taken down by _what_? What kind of force was able to bring down all thirty soldiers? They obliged and followed the orders of Hiashi-sama, deciding that it was also a great opportunity to escape the suffocating atmosphere. Natsu was still shock, not moving an inch after yelling out her daughter's name. Her mind kept screaming at her that she lost her eldest one, the one she was closest too and understood her more than anyone else. She lost the gift the gods bestowed on her and her soul cried in agonizing pain when she realized that _she _couldn't protect her daughter. She didn't think her defensive plans through, not enough to protect her daughter. She didn't consider adding more troops because she was too at ease. She was _stupid_. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Her knees buckled and she fell, her skin tearing from the debris on the floor. She yelled and curled into herself. It was her fault. It was her fault. It was her fault. She barely noted when Hanabi reached her side and also cried. She felt Hiashi place a trembling hand on her shoulder. Her eyes shut tightly and she parted her lips to let out her frustration and sadness. It was too much for her body.

She blacked out.

But now the cries of the Queen were worse. The mourning was heard in those deep wrenching, soul shattering screams that came from her room. She denied any request to enter, including her nakama. She wanted to be alone and allow herself to drown in her own depression and sadness. She failed in the role of a mother. She let this happen. Hinata was under her guidance and _she let this happen_. It was because of Natsu that Hinata was now gone ("_Dead, she's dead_," corrected her conscious. "_Don't be stupid and ignore the clues. __**She's dead**_.")

"Stop," whimpered Natsu, a hand coming up to grip her greasy and messy indigo hair, "please…she can't be dead…my baby girl…my Hinata-chan…"

"_She's dead, Natsu. You're smarter than this._"

It's been like this for a while now. She was sure that she caught the fever and the flu. Dizziness overtook her body constantly and she couldn't walk pass three feet before collapsing. She refused to let in the maids to aid her and it was a matter of time before Hiashi barged in, not caring if he splinters the expensive, wooden door. She licked her chapped lips and winced when her tongue accidently licked over a cut. Her throat was parched and her body couldn't sustain itself anymore. She let herself drown and it was a welcoming sensation.

"_Just let it go. She's gone, Natsu. There's no use in crying._"

"Yes, you may be right but you're also wrong." She was tired. She was completely and utterly tired of hearing that her daughter _died_. It was true that her body has yet to be found but deep down inside Natsu, she had a feeling her daughter was alive.

"_How am I wrong_?"

"The explosion was massive, yes, and it was able to dent and destroy the metal doors but it wasn't strong enough to turn the soldiers into ash and thus, couldn't exactly kill Hinata. Hinder her, maybe yes, but not killing her. Maybe she has a few first degree burns and god forbid second but she did not die. If she were caught in the explosion then we should have found her burned body in that room or outside, depending on the magnitude. But did we found anything? _No, we didn't_." A fire burned brightly in her lavender eyes and determination laced her statement, knowing that she had enough proof to back her up. Strength was revived within her and she clenched her fist, satisfied when she heard the cracking of her knuckles. She began to gain control of her body and a smirk grace her features.

Her mind became quiet, not being able to argue. She had a lot to talk about with the council and her husband. Thinking about her Hiashi, she calculated the time he'll let her mourn and five days were the estimated guess. She strained her ears and began to sit up when she heard pounding feet going towards her room. She was still dizzy, yes, and ill too but now she had a purpose to keep going.

The doors to her room burst open and Hiashi appeared before her, furious with eyes blazing with a hot fire. He was surprised when he saw Natsu standing, he noted the shaking of her legs and the hand on the wall, and was by her side in a blink.

"Natsu, you are ill. I did not think that you'll catch a sickness but now—"

"We have no time for this Hiashi." When she saw the pleading look hidden deep within his white eyes, she gave in. "Fine. Send a few maids up and two to three doctors so I can have a physical examination. But after that, we will get down to business and we _will _find our daughter."

* * *

Amaterasu-O-Mi-Kami gave a longing gaze to The Land of the Legends and sent a wave of heat to awaken all of the beings from their slumber. Content that her job has already started, she sat back amongst the clouds in the sky and watched with a calculative gaze how the world upon her woken.

The warmth of the sun's rays reached Naruto quickly and he flinched, the desire to stay and cuddle close to the softness beside him overrode the desire to wake up. But sadly his body became energized quickly and with a groan, sat up. He stretched and ran a hand through his hair, the spell of sleep slipping away like the wind. His eyes snapped open, more alert, and turned to his right to see Hinata-sama cuddled close to his side and sleeping contently. She looked tired and worn out, possibly because they cried all night. He still remembers the warmth she provided while hugging him close to her body. He remembers the curves underneath his palms when he placed them around her waist, bringing her closer. He had the desire of becoming one with her, the need to feel her closer and to drown in her warmth and fragrance. He blushed when he remembered the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest. The softness and curiosity nearly drove him into making a bad decision that he'll surely regret in the future. But his body spoke of another point of view. This feeling was driving him crazy. Maybe it was just the primal desire that every women and men have. Maybe.

He scratched his cheek and stood up, bending down to touch his toes and twisting his torso to crack his back. His tail twitched and his ear strained to hear anything unusual. Nothing was heard. He fingered his katana and checked if he had all of his scrolls. His eyes looked over the forest and his brows furrowed. Now what? He couldn't reverse-summon them back to the castle and he couldn't keep her for a long time. She had to go back to her family sooner than later. Panic was overriding his system and he cursed mentally. Why did he make such an impulsive act?

"_Remember to think before do, Naruto. It'll help a lot."_ A warm smile flashed before his eyes and he blinked, wanting to forget the memories of his tou-san before he started to cry. Rubbing his eyes, he took a step and decided to formulate a few plans.

"I will get you back, Hinata-sama." He turned around and gazed at her longer than what was necessary. The feeling returned and he found himself liking it more and more. "That's a promise, dattebayo."

A few hours later, when the sun was high up in the sky, Hinata's eyes fluttered open revealing tinted red lavender eyes that were slightly swollen. Feeling worn down, she slowly sat up, a hand coming up to rub off the sleep in her eyes. She took in her surrounding and grew panic when she didn't see Uzumaki-san. However, her worries were for not when said kitsune jumped from the tree behind her and landed in front of her. Shrieking as if she just saw her life flash before her eyes, she curled away before pouting when Uzumaki-san began to laugh.

"Did I scare you, Hinata-sama?" Naruto smiled widely. It was nice to joke around with someone once again.

Hinata didn't want to admit it but he did. She opted to shake her head and tried to stand up but failed. Her legs gave out and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of dirt and rocks. Instead, a pair of arms encircled around her waist and her back was leaning against a hard chest.

"Be careful, Hinata-sama. I don't want you getting hurt." His statement was said close to her ear and the sudden heat near her ear made her shiver. She blushed heavily when she noted how close they were and slowly inched her way out of his embrace.

Naruto frowned when his mind screamed to have her back in his arms. He shrugged it off.

"A-Arigatou, Uzumaki-san."

"Eh? Uzumaki-san? What happened to 'Naruto-san'?" Naruto smiled cheekily when he saw her duck her head.

"I-I-I-I"

"Hai, hai, I get it. Take your time but just remember that _Naruto-san _sounds way better than Uzumaki-san. It makes me feel old." He scrunched up his face and Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Naruto smiled. Her laughter sounded like chiming bells and water running over rocks, soothing to his very soul. His face became serious and Hinata stopped laughing. He motioned for her to get closer and she inched her way to his warmth that he involuntarily radiates out. He took in a deep breath and gazed into her eyes. "It was stupid of me to summon us here of all places but I didn't exactly have time to put seals in your castle. Gomen. Anyway, I came up with a few plans to get us out of here. One, we can _try _to find a seal master but I doubt we'll be able to find one considering that they're rare and probably at the other side of the world." Hinata frowned. Naruto continued with a frown on his face as well. "Second, and I'm a bit reluctant to follow this one, is to go to my clan's compound." Hinata's eyes widened. His clan's compound…? Seeing her gaze, he sighed and scratched his head. "Hai. You see, I'm sure our family scrolls survived the slaughtering because it was sealed in an underground storage underneath our shrine. The enemy wasn't targeting our secrets." His face hardened and he spit out the venomous statement. Hinata, out of concern for him, laid a hand on his tense shoulder. The touch sent shock waves throughout his body and his muscles relaxed. He smiled without knowing and Hinata was trapped under his dark and heated gaze. He blinked and the spell was broken.

"Uzumaki-san, I won't force you to go back to your family compound," Hinata said softly, her hand going back to her side. However, she was reluctant to continue. Yes, she didn't want to bring him any discomfort but if that was the only way to go back to her castle and home—Kami-sama forgive her—then she'll be willing to travel to the deserted and haunted clan compound. She didn't voice out her thoughts, not wishing to bring any heavy weight upon her friend's shoulders. It was up to him and she'll follow whatever he says. After all, he knew this world and the studies of seals better than her.

Naruto contemplated what Hinata just said. He heard the concern in her words but underneath the concern was a bit of hope that he'll agree. He couldn't blame her. The idea that there was some way to go back home brought her hopes up high and he didn't want to disappoint, did he? He'll push aside his own personal concerns and focus on taking her back home. It was his fault after all and he was his protector. He mentally shook his head. It wasn't about his role as his protector, he thought, but more that he _wanted _to take her back home because he knew it'll make her happy. Maybe it was because she was the first person he let inside his heart in a long time. He nodded. Yeah, maybe that was it. But deep inside him, a part of him that he thought never existed, whispered viciously that _that _wasn't the reason. He wanted to please her and keep her smiling or laughing. He pushed it aside and decided to focus on the present. He had two jobs now. Protect her with his life and take her back home.

"Well, we should start going then. It's a month's journey, considering where we are. The quicker we get there, the faster I can take you back home. Think you'll be able to handle it, Hinata-sama?" He strapped his katana tightly and he turned around to regard her.

Hinata paused. This—this was an adventure she longed for ever since she was told she couldn't walk pass the castles walls. The idea that she'll be walking through the forest with exotic animals and dangers lurking in every corner made her whole body buzz with excitement. Yes, she will go through this and survive. She'll do it for her kaa-chan, who was deprived of this adventure. She will do it for Naruto-san, who pushed aside his own personal conflicts in order to take her back home. But most importantly, she'll do it for herself because she strived for freedom and finally, _finally_, she'll be writing her own story.

"H-Hai, let's go…Naruto-san."

He smiled brightly. "Hai."

* * *

The maids rushed in when Hiashi called upon them, eager and worried about their Natsu-sama. When they took in her state, they gasped and immediately gathered bath products and gently pushed her towards the bathroom for a much needed warm and bubbly bath. Natsu obliged with a smile, wanting to please what she came to see as a family. The maids took care of their Queen as if she was a rare and glass made doll, which most people would agree that she was. After the much needed cleanse and talk—a distraction, that's all it was—the three doctors that Hiashi personal selected were already waiting for her in her room. She let them examined her body and ask her questions yet her keen eyes caught on the tense shoulders and the careful wording. She knew that they were being careful not to mention Hinata's disappearance. After all, that was the cause of her lock down. After the examination and the doctors explained to Hiashi that everything was well, Natsu requested a meeting with The Council. Hiashi gazed at her for a few seconds before nodding, not questioning her decision. Natsu never requests for a meeting with the council unless it was necessary. The last time, if he recalls correctly, she requested for a meeting she managed to stop a war between the Hyuuga Kingdom and a nearby kingdom. So when she asked for one when the doctors left, he didn't hesitate.

Now they all sat together—The Council on one side and Hiashi and Natsu on the other side—staring each other down. If there was one government system that lacked union, it was the Hyuuga system. The council consisted of the older generation from both the Hyuuga clan and clans from the kingdom. In the beginning, it only consisted of three to four Hyuuga elders but it quickly changed under the rule of Hiashi's father. At first there were protests from the elders. It was a foolish idea from the younger generation, they would mumble under their breath. But Hiashi, as a teen, quickly took note that they si mply didn't want to share the power with some commoners. After a few years of persuasion and different contracts, the elders finally gave in.

And now, Hiashi can say that the relations between council and King were better than it was twenty years ago. Not so much but he can only hope that it will get better under Hinata's rule.

"You have requested for a meeting?" asked Arakaki Hoshi, one of the only two females in the council and belonging to the Arakaki Clan who own and cared for the only shrine in the Hyuuga Kingdom. Her usually long, black hair was tied up in a bun and her tan skin was hidden underneath a large and simple kimono. Her light brown eyes stared at Hiashi and Natsu with a quirked eyebrow. If she remembers correctly, the last time the council got together so abruptly was to stop a war that had yet to begun. If she learned anything from the last meeting was to never underestimate Hyuuga Natsu-sama.

Hiashi glanced at Natsu and Natsu cleared her throat. "I will like to know what your thoughts are of Hyuuga Hinata's disappearance."

"Disappearance, Natsu-sama? If I remembered correctly, you didn't find a body so I just assumed that Hyuuga-san was dead," responded quickly Hyuuga Yuzuki, one of the few who didn't support Hinata's ideals and being the next Hyuuga Head.

"Maa, maa, Yuzuki-kun, you shouldn't speak so viciously about our next ruler." Not like his nii-san, Hyuuga Yoshiko was a big supporter of Hinata. Many Hyuuga members would comment that if anyone found someone gayer than Hyuuga Yoshiko that they'll personally pay that person 23,633 yen ($200).

Yuzuki scowled but pressed his lips tightly when he saw Natsu's and Hiashi's glare. They weren't blind to see the dislike Yuzuki had towards their daughter.

"What exactly happened?" questioned Kobashigawa Souta, a heavily built man whose short, brown hair was messy and whose black eyes were wide with curiosity and horror. The Kobashigawa Clan took care of the fields and farming that was located just outside of the Hyuuga Kingdom. The news of Hinata's disappearance had yet to arrive to the farms.

Natsu seemed to pause and her body shook. In that moment, vulnerability took over and she seemed to be out of breath. Hiashi took notice of her short breathes and answered for his wife, hoping to Kami that she'll be able to control herself. Of all places to show her weakness, it shouldn't be here in front of The Council. "Souta-sama, there was an attack in the Hyuuga Castle and somehow the enemy was able to go through the thirty soldiers we posted in front of the safe room that kept Hinata away from the battle."

"Are you sure she disappeared? Have you scouted the area?" Souta asked once again, worried for the hime-sama.

"The best of my clan were part of the scouting team and I could guarantee you that we found no traces of Hinata-sama," responded Fujikawa Mayu, the other female of the council, and whose clan was in charge of hunting and bringing back game. Her tall body and broad shoulders made her stand out along with her short white hair that was currently braided and her loose kimono. Her sharp, green eyes took in her surroundings and the scar on her cheek had many people curious on what's the story behind it.

"My apology, Mayu-san, but this is news to me." Souta leaned back, astounded that something so big happened in these few days and he barely knew about it now.

"I believe that the enemy must have taken her. Perhaps they are asking for war?" questioned Hyuuga Nori, an old-fashioned elder that liked to follow the rules and sneered at the newer generations ideas. He, too, was an anti-supporter of Hinata's.

"That can be a possibility," piped in Hyuuga Masaru, who mostly kept to himself and rarely spoke in meetings.

"But that can't be!" shouted Hyuuga Sayuri, the shortest amongst the Hyuuga. Despite his small frame, he carried the biggest temper anyone has ever seen. "Who would dare go against the Hyuuga nowadays?"

"Many actually," answered Jin Takehiko, father of Mijikai-senshi. His whiskers were graying with every minute and his long, white beard reached his thighs. The Jin Clan had descendants who were brilliant and participated in every war in Japanese history. Their military heritage is rumored to have started under the reign ofWakamikenu no Mikoto, the first emperor of Japan."New kingdoms are being born and clans that haven't heard of the Hyuuga might be tempted to attack. With each passing day, newer and stronger enemies are being created without us knowing and they may have weapons or ideas that can overwhelm us. We shouldn't ease up so quickly." The withered Takehiko looked to his side, his squinted eyes questioning. "What do you think nii-sama?"

Jo Takahiro closed his eyes, his long white hair brushed back, and his shaking, bony hands laid flat on the wooden table. "Do we have any reports from the enemy?" His voice was quiet and barely above a whisper but it carried out in the huge room. The Jo Clan was one of the first clans to live in the Hyuuga Kingdom and has personally built the Hyuuga Castle along with the rest of the houses and buildings that are now inhabited by the residents of the Hyuuga Kingdom. A long time ago, The Jo and Jin Clan's heads were comrades in war and later found each other while traveling. It was destiny when the two comrades bumped into each other during their travel because they then formed a bond that was never to be reckoned with. Since then both clans never left each other's side.

Hiashi hesitated and The Council quickly took note of it. Natsu, by then, has calmed down and now looked at Hiashi, waiting for his answer. "Hai, we have reports of the enemy. It seems that the enemy carried a different set of weapons than what we had and we were forced to use level two weapons."

"What!" shouted Sayuri, "Why level two? We don't use those unless it's absolutely necessary."

"It was necessary in that time," said Natsu, her eyes staring down at Sayuri for his outburst. "We were losing a battle and soldiers were dying quicker than we can blink. We had to take drastic measures."

"What kind of weapons did the enemy use?" asked Takehiko, his eyes interested.

"There were abnormal, weapons we've never seen before. They used canons that shouldn't be mobile and devices that shoot out fire. But the oddest thing was that once an enemy was killed their body immediately disappeared."

This caused a million questions to fire upon him. Hiashi was already tired and in any minute he was going to snap. Feeling his ever growing frustration, Natsu boldly placed her hand on his and smiled shyly. Hiashi smiled tiredly back.

"Council, if you can let us finish?" questioned Natsu with a bit of steel. The elders immediately seized their curiosity. "No bodies were found except one. Our own Sumato-sama did an autopsy and found that the body was already dead. Weeks before, as said by him."

It was quiet. It was an expected reaction. Who would easily believe that nonsense?

"Are you joking with us, Natsu-sama?" seethed Mayu.

"I am not joking, Mayu-sama. What I am telling you are facts that our own doctors and scientists have found.

"But that shouldn't be real. It shouldn't exist. It goes beyond the beliefs of Kami-sama…beyond science," whispered Hoshi.

"You called for us just to sprout us nonsense? I believe we are wasting our time, councilmen." Yuzuki was about to stand up before his onii-sama grabbed his arm.

"But we must take into account what was just said to us, nii-sama." For once, Yoshiko wasn't smiling. His tone wasn't cheerful but a seriousness that stopped Yuzuki from ripping his arm from his grasp. "The enemy, if the reports are correct and we _must _trust in our family, disappeared after being killed. They found just one body and that within itself is odd. Why? Because if the reports are correct that the enemy's body disappeared after being shot by our weapons then why did we find just _that _body? _Why _did we find just _one _body if the body was supposed to disappear after it was killed?"

"I believe I know where your train of thought is going," said Masaru, once again surprising the council and King and Queen. "It is odd we found just one body. What did we found out? That the body was already rotting. We only have a limited time to do tests on the body before our only source and link to the unknown enemy completely rots away. And I believe that the enemy knew this, of course. It's as if the enemy was tangling a piece of meat in front of us and once we got close to it, they yanked it away. We will come close to the truth but not quite."

Everyone took in their observation and slowly it all made sense.

"Then we must do tests quickly," demanded Takahiro, wanting to solve this confusing puzzle. How can the dead walking amongst the living?

"We will, Takahiro-sama." Hiashi bowed and mentally noted to get more doctors and scientists.

"I do have a question," Nori said. "Does this mean that enemy took Hinata-sama? Will this cause war?"

"Did you not hear what was just said," responded Souta, finally grasping what was going on. "This enemy is not from our world. This enemy is something else."

"Hai but that doesn't mean that they didn't have a purpose. They didn't steal anything or tried to, if what you're telling us is true. So why attack so suddenly? There is a reason to everything and that reason was to kidnap Hinata."

"I believe you are right, Nori-sama." Natsu said before glancing at Hiashi. "It doesn't matter where this enemy came from but if they did kidnap Hinata then they will ask for ransom anytime soon. If we don't receive any word then we will take matters into our hands and scout the southern side of Japan without causing suspicion to our neighboring don't need them to know that we are weak. Is there anything else, councilmen?" Astounded on how quickly she resolved a big matter, The Council had nothing else to object or say. "The meeting has finished. Thank you for your time." Little by little, the council left. Yoshiko was playfully asking Yuzuki how much longer till he takes out the stick from his ass and Souta shyly approached Mayu, asking how her clan was. Masaru mumbled to Hoshi how her shrine was doing and that he's planning to stop by pretty soon. Takahiro smiled when Takehiko began a long explanation what will happen on the next celebration. Sayuri was surprisingly ranting to a stoic Nori who nodded when necessary.

Natsu smiled when she saw the departing council. It seemed that when Hinata rules, The Council won't give her much trouble. 'I hope so,' thought Natsu while moving out of the room, Hiashi at her side.

"Are you okay, koi?" whispered Hiashi once they arrived to their private headquarters.

"I am fine. Just a bit light headed and weak." There's no point in lying to her worried husband.

"Then you must rest. Will you like me to ask for a doctor?"

"Iie, I will do fine with a bit of rest and the herbal tea they made for me." Without asking to, Hiashi left the room with the bag of herbs that was beside their futon and asked one of the maids he bumped into if they can prepare the tea and bring it to their rooms. The maid, of course, nodded quickly and took the bag from his hands to prepare the tea. Returning to their room, Hiashi found that Natsu was already undressing and putting on a silk and woolen gown. For a moment, he stood silent and appreciated the view of his beautiful wife, a side that only he sees. Her smooth, pale skin tempted him to approach and feel the smoothness underneath his fingers. He shook his head and approached behind her, helping her into the gown. Right now wasn't the time to romance with his wife, not with Hinata missing and somewhere that wasn't within these walls. It worried him how much time Hinata has to live. Her weak body couldn't probably support the emotions she was feeling in this moment and without proper care, she'll die quicker. The thought of his daughter dying made him clench the silk of his wife's gown. His heart dropped and for a moment he felt a sting in his eyes and a tight ball form in his throat. Natsu, sensing her husband's emotions, placed a quivering hand on top of his own and squeezed reassuringly. They both knew they had a few weeks or days before Hinata dies due to improper care. They will found her, they thought as they heard a knock on their door. They will not let her die.

* * *

Hinata rubbed her temple when she felt a painful throb. Of course, she didn't mention to Uzumaki-san the slowly yet ever growing headache she began to have the day they began to travel. She cursed the weak immune system she had since birth. It was a burden that will surely drag them down but Hinata was stronger than what her physic let out on. She will not bring down Uzumaki-san or let this stop her from traveling the unknown. It was a risk she will be willing to take.

So deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice the weed sticking out from the ground and her bare foot got caught. To her utter horror, the floor was approaching faster than she thought. She squeezed her eyes shut but, yet again, a pair of arms caught her. She heard a deep rumble coming from the chest she was leaning against and she couldn't help but flush.

"This is the second time you tripped, Hinata-sama. You sure you're okay?" It was said in a playful tone but the concern was still evident.

"H-Hai, I'm okay." Naruto didn't bother to point out her already pale face. Her white, plain dress was already stained from the tall grass they had to walk through and scratches were littered here and there from being caught from low branches. He shrugged and continued on his way, not noting how Hinata bent over to massage her dirtied feet. When he didn't hear any footsteps coming from his friend, he turned around and was amused when he saw her sitting down, massaging her feet.

'She looks so tired and weak,' he thought, concern shining in his eyes. They had a tight schedule to follow but he couldn't find it in his heart to keep pushing her. He watched as Amaterasu, Kami of the sun, left before being replaced by her onii-sama. It was getting late but they can still cover more ground. Flashes of her little fever back in the castle flashed in his mind and he decided to camp here for the night. He focused on his hearing and in the northeastern direction the sound of an empty cave caught his attention. Nodding, he went to Hinata's side and picked her up without thinking. He nearly laughed when he heard her squeal but otherwise focused energy on his feet.

"Hold on, Hinata-sama." Without a warning, he sprinted towards the direction of the cave. He felt his kimono being gripped tightly and he feared that in any time, her small hands will manage to rip out a piece of a fabric. Arriving quickly, he placed the shaking girl on the floor and she nearly collapse if he didn't encircle an arm around her waist. He began to trudge towards the empty cave, Hinata leaning against him heavily. He picked her up once more and grew concerned when she didn't make any noise. He looked down to see her passed out, her face pale. Concerned, he sat down and brought her close to his chest. His beating heart quickened and his throat tightened. Was she okay? He brought her closer, her head resting on his shoulder and her uneven breathes hitting his vulnerable neck. His hands began to rub her arms, hoping that the heat he had will transfer to her. He sighed when he saw bit of color return to her cheeks and he let his head rest against the rocky walls. His gaze landed on Tsukiyomi, Kami of the moon, who was sending the moon's light in every direction. His blue eyes involuntarily began to close. Before his body shut down, he managed to feel how Hinata's body moved closer to his. And if he wasn't already so tired, he could have heard the content sight that escaped her lips.

* * *

Amaterasu was ruthless this morning, the heat traveling to the end of the cool cave. Naruto groaned, already hating this morning. A slight movement in his arms caught his attention and he reluctantly opened his eyes to glance down. Pressing against him tightly was Hinata and a blush involuntarily spread on his cheeks. He wanted to gaze at the rocks or the trees or the sunlight blanketing his feet but his eyes refused to move. He stared intently at Hinata's sleeping face and a finger came up to caress her soft and pink cheek. She flinched in her sleep and he pulled back quickly but sighed softly when she turned to dig her head deeper into his chest. He bent down and sniffed her, memorized by her delicious aroma.

"_**She is perfect. She is mine.**_" Something primal took over him and his pupils turned to slits. He disregarded personal boundaries and let his nose run slowly over her soft cheek, stopping for a moment to smell her. She smiled softly and gripped his kimono in response. His long and sharp nail traced her soft and plum looking pink lips. It traveled from her chin to her forehead to her nose and he smiled softly when she twitched once again and sneezed. He brought her closer and growled deeply when he felt her breasts press up against his broaden chest. His eyes traveled from her chest—rising up and down, for a moment distracted—to her legs. During the night her white, pure dress bunched up to her mid-thigh—his eyes glazed over—and he placed a hand on her thigh. He began to rub it slowly, delicately, relishing the feeling of her soft skin underneath his calloused hand. He was tempted to push her dress up a bit more—a hot pulse ran through his body—and to do so much more. He felt his nails lengthen and his ears buzz from his erratic heartbeat. His tail swish rapidly from side to side and in a moment of daze and heat, his nails scratched the sleeping hime. She gasped and it all vanished.

Naruto gasped, his senses returning little by little. What was that? It was a foreign lust, a foreign _need_ that invaded his body. The hot liquid that filled his veins and that clouded his mind left him wanting more, wanting more of _her_. An inexplicable reason to kiss her lips filled his mind and suddenly it didn't seem so bad to have her so close to his body. He shook, his fingers twitching, and he stood up abruptly. Forgetting that Hinata was on his lap, she fell and squealed awake. He quickly reached her side when he saw her wince and rubbing her bottom.

"Ah! Gomen ne, Hinata! I didn't mean to! I mean, I didn't want you getting hurt and I'm so sorry—!"

"Eh…what…what happened? W-What are you talking about, Uzumaki-san?" she questioned, her gaze meeting his anxious ones.

"I…I uh…I just didn't mean to drop you, is all." He lamely scratched the back of his head and took a good precautious step backwards.

Hinata, not noticing the tense atmosphere, stood up with unsteady legs and leaned against the rocky walls. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing headache and her uncooperative body. She fisted her hands and bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing. It hurt. It hurt so badly that any moment she'll faint from the pain. The world, she quickly took notice, wasn't afraid of attacking her weak immune system and her fragile body. Maybe it was a bad idea to travel so far away with Uzumaki-san. It was a foolish thing to believe that she'll be able to make a month's travel. For a moment, she believed in her body and that it will not fail her but she should have known better than to underestimate luck. She shouldn't have ignored the years she was trapped behind the castle walls because now she understood why her otou-sama did it. But was she foolish to believe in a hope that maybe she'll make it? Was it really foolish of her to believe for once in her life that she didn't carry a body that will kill her instantly if she so much stepped outside? Was it a fool's belief that she'll be able to live through a wild adventure that she's read in multiple books? She wanted this but her body said differently. Any given moment she'll give out and she'll die here, far away from her family.

She looked at Uzumaki-san from the corner of her eyes. 'Uzumaki-san doesn't know…' she thought bitterly. Should she tell him?

Naruto's been analyzing her very still form from a good distance away and when he saw her down casted eyes he stepped into her view.

"Oi, Hinata-sama, are you okay? Do you need help or….?" Damn it. He shouldn't have offered because that'll mean being _really close _to her and he didn't know if he'll be able to handle her so close right now. Not when he just been through something that left him with mix emotions.

"Iie, iie, I don't…need help," she huffed out while waving her hands. She could make it. She'll keep walking till her body gives out and—she glanced at Uzumaki-san quickly—she won't tell her friend. What's the point of worrying over silly her?

Tsukiyomi quickly took his onee-sama's place. He settled in and began a long and complex wave of his hands, sending a gentle but cool breeze throughout the land and making sure the moon's light reached every corner if possible. Under his gaze he watched as the two travelers made their way through the forest and quickly reached Shi no Tani.

Naruto paused his walking and his ear twitched, trying to catch some kind of noise to indicate where they were. Since they resumed their journey, Naruto made sure to keep his fair amount of distance from Hinata. What happened in the morning kept replaying in his mind and a blush will dust his tan cheeks. It was a foreign yet welcoming feeling and _that's _what bothered him so much. This lust and need to be close to his female human friend has never happened in his life and not once has he experienced this heat that traveled through his body and that left him shaking like a leaf caught in the winds. It worried him greatly about this new found emotion. Kitsunes were known for some things: one, they were known for being seal masters; two, The Land of Legends and Earth knew of their great power and strength and made sure to surrender when encountered by a kitsune; three, their long-lasting life, stamina, and healing ability; and finally the last but least known, their emotions. They were easily swayed by the easiest tease or playful words. They were impulsive. They cried easily. They anger quickly. They love to play. They hate to be ignored. They were unique for their emotions and care. But when The Dark Times came—a time when their Elders decided to bow before the humans—all that was left of their unique emotions were fear. There was a great protest when The Elders suggested this plan when an unknown enemy appeared and with every passing night one kitsune went missing only to be found a few days later dead. It was this unknown fear that drove The Kurama Clan to agree with their Elders. A huge mistake if Naruto can say anything about it. If only he could go back in time to change things. If he could only change the past then he won't be having the memories of that night haunting him.

He sighed suddenly and turned around to see Hinata heaving, bent down with her hands on her knees. Concern swept over him and he felt himself walking towards her. Too quickly for his taste, he arrived by her side and placed a gentle hand on her back and felt the rise and fall of her breathing. She coughed suddenly and collapsed.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto, instantly cradling her close to his chest. He placed a palm on her sweaty and hot forehead and he nearly hissed. "She has a…fever?" he asked himself in bewilderment. "How did that happen? Oh, what do I do?!" Naruto paused his constant questioning. Worrying over her won't get him anywhere or help her in any kind. _"Remember to think before do, Naruto. It'll help a lot."_ Naruto smiled suddenly. "Hai, I will tou-san. Arigatou."

Giving her some of his blood was immediately thrown out of the wagon. The kitsune blood had a strong chemical formula that not many people can withstand so it was a wonder how and why the kitsune were able to live for such a long time. All their lives they've lived alone and isolated from the rest, a neutral clan that made sure to keep away from the politics of the other clans and wars. They had no desire to start bloodshed despite having the power to end it quicker than a blink. It was no wonder that they didn't bother to investigate more about their strength or DNA except the seals (the seals will always be taught in every generation as requested and written by their ancestors). But that day of oblivion ended when sudden disappearances of kitsune's began to happen and their dead bodies appeared the next day. They knew they were strong but they followed a code of conduct not to attack unless it was absolutely necessary. So when they saw how easily their own ken was slayed by this unknown enemy they were worried. Who was stronger than The Kurama Clan? It was because they didn't bother to seek more about The Land of Legends that they were out of the loop and thus didn't have any leads to this new mystery. They signed the contract with the humans a few weeks after when it finally sunk in that, yes, there was _something _stronger than them out there.

It was a faithful day that a kitsune was fighting alongside their master that a sudden attack not seen by the almighty kitsune hit a vital point of his human master. Terrified of death, the human warrior demanded that the kitsune tried to save him. In the middle of a war and flying weapons, bleeding and sweating, the kitsune didn't know how to react. It was by luck that this kitsune began to shake his head and a drop of blood landed on the parted lips of the fallen human. Disgusted, the human tried to spit it out but instead swallowed. All of a sudden, strength returned to his body and his wound began to heal. Right in front of his eyes, the kitsune saw how a mere human was able to heal in an unbelievably rate like The Kurama Clan. When the kitsune returned home, he rushed to report to The Elders on this new discovery. Amazed by this new piece of information, The Elder requested that the kitsune investigated more about it and report back. A civil war began and the same human warrior summoned his kitsune slave. The human warrior, learning from his first near fatal attack, was fearless and attacked without thinking. His cockiness got the better of him and a spear pierced his lung. In pain but not worried, he called upon his kitsune slave and demanded to have another drop of his blood. Having to follow orders, the kitsune obliged but then something terrible happened. Instead of getting healed and to live another day, the human warrior convulsed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. A stream of blood appeared at the ends of his mouth and the kitsune knew that his fallen master has passed. Quickly, he sealed the dead body and reverse-summoned himself to the compound. It was later that the results were announced publically. The kitsune blood can heal anybody outside of our clan but only _once_, The Elder announced. This became a written law and has been drilled into the minds of young kitsune's. So, obviously, Naruto couldn't give Hinata another drop of his blood.

Maybe he can make an herbal tea? Glancing around his surroundings, Naruto found a clearing hidden behind some large bushes and surrounded by large trees whose leaves obscure the night sky. Placing Hinata gently against a nearby tree trunk, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and, without thinking much about it, kissed her sweaty forehead. He licked her sweat from his lips and smiled sadly. "I'll cure you, Hinata, don't worry." He caressed her cheek once more before leaving to find some useable leaves he saw a while back.

Pain. That's what Hinata woke up to and an empty clearing. Darkness was the first thing she saw and for a moment she panicked. Has she passed to the afterlife? A chill ran up and down her spine and she subconsciously rubbed her cold arms. Was Death this cold? She blinked and placed a hand on the ground. She felt the grass underneath her palm and she sighed when the realization that, no, she's not dead hit her. Thank Kami-sama. Suddenly a throbbing pain pushed the thought of Death out of her mind yet not so out of her reach. It was close however. Death will surely come for her now that she's weak and alone—

"Uzumaki-san?" whispered Hinata as she looked around. "Uzumaki-san?" she asked the clearing, desperation in her tone. She was scared now. Her friend wasn't anywhere and she feared that perhaps…he left her? "No, Hinata, don't think such thoughts about him. He wouldn't leave…we're friends…" She paused and glanced around, feeling alone for the first time in her life. Her headache pounded relentlessly and she groaned. 'Get up,' she thought. She placed her palms on the floor and slowly began to stand. She miscalculated the trunk of a tree and she leaned against nothing but air. Shrieking, her side hit the ground with a loud _poof_. She cried when she felt a throbbing pain on her side. Surely it would leave bruises. She tried once more to get up, to stand up, so she can find her friend and so she won't be alone. She didn't want to die alone. "Naruto…" she whispered weakly and, in a last attempt of desperation, she began to crawl towards the bushes, "I don't want to be alone…I can't…" She sobbed and collapsed, her body near the bushes, her fingertips brushing the soft leaves. She felt Death close and her fever, that she barely noticed she had, began to burn her body. She shook, from fear or coldness she couldn't tell, and her tears descended down her cheeks to the grass below her.

So this is how her story ends. Alone in a world she wished she knew more of and in a clearing hidden away from any life forms. She closed her eyes and squeezed her hands, her nails digging into her skin. "Please…I don't want to be alone…onegai…"

The quiet was disrupted by the sudden sound of leaves rustling. Quicker than the wind, Hinata's head snapped to that direction. "Naruto-san?" she whispered. She pleaded to Kami-sama it was her friend. To be alone in her last remaining moments did not sit well with her. But when the leaves parted it wasn't Uzumaki-san that she saw but a small, bright blue ball floating. Her eyes widened when the floating ball of blue came closer and stopped on the tip of her nose. Her heart seemed to stop then speed up. Was this real? What she was seeing was real? But it shouldn't be! It shouldn't be real! What she was seeing was… "A-A fairy…?" It seemed that the word made the small fairy giggle, as if it was a big joke. The fairy was a beauty that left Hinata blushing and feeling less worthy of her presence. The little creature's wings were blue while her brown with blue wisps of hair was curly reaching her shoulders. Her dress was long and fluttered with the wind as she flew to the top of Hinata's head. The young hime sneezed and shook when reality came upon her once more. The fairy, not ready for the shaking of Hinata's head, nearly fell but flapped her small wings to catch herself from falling. The fairy giggled and Hinata managed a small smile when she heard tinkling bells instead. It was as if that was a signal and from the bushes, Hinata watched as millions of different, small color orbs came flying towards her.

"Fairies…these are fairies." Hinata was in awe. They were beautiful and little by little, with increasing confidence and trust, the fairies sat on her and swung their legs, chatting amongst themselves when Hinata heard nothing but sounds of different bells. For a moment, she forgot her worries and her pain and focused on the fairies whose voices were high pitched chimes while others carried a fast pace bell-like sound. Beautiful, thought Hinata. She laughed and her joyful attitude transferred to the fairies. The little creatures began to braid some parts of her hair while others touched the tip of Hinata's cold nose, their small and colorful eyes gazing at Hinata's pale lavender ones. Suddenly they stopped their chatting and simultaneously they looked towards the bushes. Curious, Hinata, too, glanced at the bushes and her body trembled when she saw a slightly bigger fairy whose wings were gold with other colors dashed here and there. Her golden hair was braided and it reached her ankles while her gown covered every inch of her body.

"Utsukushii Hime," whispered the golden fairy as it came closer to Hinata's trembling body. Her head ached and she finally realized that her body had no more energy left. She could only watch in silent awe as the beautiful fairy approached her slowly. The other fairies flew away and appeared behind the golden fairy that was now placing a warm hand on her nose. Instantly warmth like no other invaded her senses and body. Letting out a contented breathe, Hinata slumped against the cold grass with a small smile, her body oddly feeling at peace. "Utsukushii Hime, why have you come to The Land of Legends?" questioned the golden fairy whose voice was like silk and summer's warmth. Her blond hair floated as her wings never stopped flapping.

"I-I, c-came…" She took in a shuddering breath and closed her eyes when her body shook. The warmth left and in its place was coldness like no other. Death was close, she knew. So close.

The golden fairy nodded and the other fairies began to buzz, different sounds of bells ringing in the abandon clearing. "You are sick, Utsukushii Hime." She turned and Hinata caught the smell of freshly cut grass with roses after a light shower. "My people, my beautiful people," Hinata noted the little twinkle of a bell in her accent, "this Utsukushii Hime is sick. We will cure her." Hinata's eyes widened at her words. Cure her? Turning around, the golden fairy smiled softly and for a moment Hinata was reminded of her dear kaa-chan's smile. Tears quickly formed in her eyes and she blinked it back rapidly. "We will cure you but it will not last forever. The healing spell that we will perform will protect you from illness for a while. You are ill, Utsukushii Hime," the golden fairy caressed Hinata's pale cheek, "and we will help you. My beautiful people let us help this beautiful fairy."

All the fairies, including the golden one, flew above Hinata's fallen form. Then the night's quietness was cut off by a series of singing, bells and chimes from different pitches filled the clearing and Hinata's already tired eyes began to close from the lulling and soft music. The sung and each took out a pouch that was tied up by a piece of bamboo. They opened it slowly, each singing their part, as their Queen took up the lead, her own golden rainbow pouch on her hand. Then, together, they sung a soothing high pitch note while grabbing a fistful of the mysterious powder that's in their pouches. Together they threw the powder—it glistened, it glowed in the dark clearing—and slowly they ended their song as the powder landed gently on Hinata's sleeping form. The fairies giggled, small hands coming up to cover their wide smiles. Their Queen looked on with a small smile that made the clearing glow. Fireflies made their way into the clearing and some fairies left to play with the small creatures. Listening to her people's high pitched laughs, the golden fairy Queen flew and elegantly landed on Hinata's head, a hand grabbing a strand of hair. The rest of the fairies followed their beautiful Queen's action. Some landed on her hair and squealed when they felt how soft it was. They began to braid and chat with each other, their chime voices beautiful. Others, mischievous like a fox, went to tap the sleeping hime's nose and giggled when Hinata twitched in her sleep. The Queen smiled softly and suddenly flew up, her wings carrying a melodic sound with the wind. "My fairies let us depart."

And like that the beautiful creatures that left Hinata in awe left without a trace.

* * *

Naruto stumbled upon the clearing, different herbs clutched on one hand and a pouch of water on the other. When his eyes, however, landed on the lonely tree trunk where Hinata was he nearly dropped the items he collected.

"Hinata?" he asked with desperation. He focused on his hearing and a millisecond later he glanced down. Lying close to the bushes, Hinata was dead to the world as she slept. He hurried over to her side and placed the items carefully on the floor before placing a hand on her forehead and focused on his hearing. Sighing out of relief when he heard the heartbeat of his friend, he reached into his kimono to retrieve a scroll. He unraveled it and slammed a hand down while mumbling some words. A canteen puffed out in existence and Naruto quickly threw in the herbs he managed to find. It was better to be safe than sorry. His body shook as he grabbed Hinata and pressed her close, reassuring himself when he felt her body against his own. Without his consent, his head lowered and he placed his chapped lips on her warm forehead. It felt nice having her close to his body, the feeling of her shoulder leaning against his bicep and her head neatly placed against his shoulder while her hair blanketed his torso. His nose took in her scent and for a moment his eyes fluttered and his nails lengthened. His ears twitched, focusing completely on the female on his arms, and his tail swayed from side to side rapidly. His nose touched her cheek and her head rolled to the side, her nose pressing against his chest. He smiled, something soft and sensual, and a hand trailed down to grip her waist. He was worried when

Once his mind caught up with what his body was doing he moved back quickly, his neck cracking from the force. His eyes widened and his beating heart rung in his ears which were pulsing hot. But his body betrayed his racing thoughts when he felt his arms constrict tighter around the sleeping hime. This time, however, he didn't object pressing her closer. Somewhere deep down inside him he craved this feeling of wanting her closer to him, to feel skin to skin contact, to kiss her deeply leaving her breathless, from protecting her from the cruel world, and to be by her side forever. He didn't know why he acted so worried when he felt her sweaty forehead and heating skin. It was out of instinct to rush and find a cure, to find _anything _so the pain she was feeling will disappear. An instinct he thought he'll never experience in his life.

"_Naruto, when you're of age I'll tell you everything about The Mating Cycle."_

"_The Mating Cycle…tou-san? What's that?"_

_A chuckle escaped the older man's lips and he ruffled his son's wild, yellow hair. "You'll know when the time comes."_

"Kuso," Naruto cursed under his breath. He never got the lesson from his tou-san but he didn't need a lecture to know what The Mating Cycle is. He watched it from his parents to everyone from his clan. The way the male kitsune's will drop everything they were doing to help their mates or how the female kitsune's will become overly protective when their husbands came back home wounded from a battle.

He saw it all and didn't need someone to shout it out to him that what he was feeling towards Hinata was the first step into The Mating Cycle: primal needs. There are four stages for The Mating Cycle. The first step is The Primal Needs: it is when the inner fox of every kitsune starts to show some interest in a possible future mate. Their body starts to heat up with lust and a craving unlike any other will start to cloud their mind. The need for constant contact and to drink in their image becomes a daily routine in their life. Once a kitsune passes that stage, it usually—and most likely—means that they found their mate. Then is the second stage: The Feelings. Possessiveness and protective feelings arise and blinds the kitsune from everyone except their now chosen mate. It's a bad case of tunnel vision and it's highly advised to stay clear from any kitsune at this point of the stage. There have been many cases where a kitsune male will lash out if anyone—including the female's family—touches their mate. An overwhelmingly happiness also starts to flood their mind and soul, leaving the soon-to-be mates glowing with love. Next is the third stage: The Connection. Many kitsune—especially the females though the males secretly say it—enjoy this stage much. A bond has been formed at this point between the two mates and a "connection" is created between the two. A link that shows what the other is thinking or feeling or seeing. It's a way to deepen the relationship between the soon-to-be mates and also a perfect way to satisfy the protective feelings they're feeling at this point. It's a magical experience where two souls—two bodies—becomes one. When one does one thing the other will complete the notion. Emotions that are not your own begin to enter your mind without your consent and you begin to see through the eyes of your love one and begin to understand that person like no other. And finally the last stage is: The Mating. Sex between the mates are heated and passionate so once one reaches this stage, it's advised that the mates should isolate themselves to enjoy a full on experience of The Mating. It's a time where they finally get to learn their body and make a connection like no other. It's a time where they touched each other where no one has ever touched them before and to climb into ecstasy together. Once they've completed their first sexual act, one of them must place a mark on the other—usually the male on the female but there are some exceptions—where the shoulder and neck meet and vice versa.

But sadly Naruto only knew up to the first stage: The Primal Needs. The rest was never said to him because of the tragic massacre his clan suffered.

So with this new realization in mind, he closed his eyes hoping for some rest and played with the idea that maybe it wasn't so bad.

* * *

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what, Goreth?"

"You don't smell that, Maich?"

"Of course I don't you big dimwit! That's why I asked ya!"

"_Flesh_, Maich! I smell _flesh_!"

Maich stopped plucking out the feathers of a dead bird he found and took a big sniff, his mouth immediately salivating and snot running down his dirty face.

"I do smell it, Goreth!"

"It is time to feast, my brother."

They both looked at each other, eyes wide and sharp teeth showing. Yes, today the ogres will _eat_.


End file.
